Five nights in Anime
by biergarten13
Summary: needing money and a quiet place for Drawing and designing various things, Nick Johnson gets the job as the night guard in Freddy's Anime Convention. but will learn quickly that this place is anything but quiet at night (Five nights in anime [the game] is the property of Mairusu Paua) This story is not to be reproduced, and or copied without my consent
1. The start of it all

Five Nights in Anime

Note I have started to go over the rest of the chapters to clear up any remaining grammar issues that slipped through months back... yeah, uhh some big things managed to bypass me (missing words, a chapter that got mixed up with its unchecked version, that discouraged people from continuing to read on *cough cough, this one*) so working on that. I recheck 1-2 chapters per day (when I'm not sick) until I hit chapter 8, and I have gone over chapters 1-4 so far. 2/8/17

Prolog…

 **Anime toy Bonnie Pov**

A normal day at Freddy's anime convention, celebrating a birthday when I heard a shot. A man walked out from behind a corner that led to the security guards room. "All right, everybody's hands up and you won't end up like that guy" he pointed at the guard's office.

I saw the blood splatter on the wall in the office through the window. "HEY bunny, do me a favor and pack my bags" while pointing the pistol at me. I loaded the sack with all the money and handed it back to bastard.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said as he slowly walked backward to the emergency exit, moving the gun left to right making sure no one moved. I began to help and calm the frightened guests. Then I heard a strange sound. "Psschicscch" and a voice called "CEASE HOSTILITIES" I began to walk toward the hallway until I heard another gunshot, followed by "Schvrmmmmm" and a brief scream and "KSCHHhhhhh" and the sound of the back door opening and slamming shut.

I peeked around the corner and saw the robbers decapitated body lying against the wall. "Hey Freddy, take a look at this" I yelled I walked over to the body and looked at the headless neck. I noticed that the blood was burnt and dry and that his gun was cut in 2 right by the trigger guard still smoking at the dimly glowing metal.

Anime Toy Freddy and Mairusu came up behind me. "Holy shit," he said. "I have no idea," I replied. "And we can't check the cameras because that bastard killed the system" Freddy added, "great, the cops are going to love this one."

 **4 years later**

 **Ch 1**

My name is Nicholas Johnson, a senior in High school currently swamped with bills and homework. My dad works privately for the air force, working on new technology which I have contributed some ideas too. To the point that the air force has taken an interest in me to follow in my father's footsteps. But I need to take classes that most kids my age would rather drink bleach. My dad was a great mentor, he helped me make a flashlight that at the push of a button make plaza shoot through a crystal to create a blade, and recently added a scanner to give me the schematics of anything it scans. and showed me the value of money by making me pay for my own car and insurance for it. So I need a job.

 **Nick P.O.V**

I was hanging out with a few friends from school at Sonic all talking about where they work and the funny stories that happened there. Anthony works at Sonic so the food was on the house. Banks works for the local Grocery store, and Jacob… Well, he has a new job just about every other week.

"Hey, Nick. how's work? Oh, wait you're still looking!" Anthony said jokingly. "Why do you need to keep bringing this up man?" I shunned with a displeased face. "Because Nick you need to make some money, and do something... other than homework. I guess you built that fancy flashlight that's a hybrid of a light saber and a sonic screwdriver. But that's it" banks got up out of his seat and walked over to the Newspaper box, and came back with the free local paper and put it on the table. "Let's start looking," he said as he sat down. Jacob opened it to the job section and started to read the list out loud "Mechanic, busboy, Server… hmm, night Guard".

"Let me see," I said as I grabbed the paper out of Jacob's hands. "Help wanted! Local Anime convention Looking for a security guard to work night shift (12:00 Am till 6:00 Am) to apply call (1-620-FAZBEAR)"

"Hey, that's pretty good. it gives me a place to do my school crap and not have a sister telling me to give up the computer desk, and I get paid."

 **Time skip to home**

"Mom I'm home!" She poked her head out of the kitchen "how was school?" she asked.

"Ohh you know the normal stuff. Homework, Rocketry... may have found a job" she turned around "Really, where?" she asked.

"You know that Anime Convention down the road from the gym I go to? That place… well, I still got to call" she handed me the phone and gave me that Go do it look.

I grabbed the phone and went up to my room and dialed the number. "Hello, Freddy's Anime Convention. Mairusu hear" answered a voice on the phone. "Ah hi, I saw the ad in the paper. Is that still open?" I nervously asked.

"The night guard job, yes it's available," he said.

"Can I stop by tomorrow around 1:00?" I asked. "Ya, definitely. See you there."

Time skip to 1:00 pm

"Bye, mom I'm going to be late!" I grabbed my flashlight and drove to the convention. I got out of my car in the parking lot and walked in the front door. I was greeted by a cute Blue bunny. She was about 6.4 (she made me feel short and am 6.1 and the ears didn't help) with C-cup breasts. "Hi am Anime toy Bonnie, but you can just call me bonnie." she smiled.

"Am Nick, am here for the night guard interview," I replied. "Come with me"

Toy Bonnie P.O.V.

"This guy is kinda cute," I thought to myself. As I led him down to the office, I noticed that as we walked, he seemed to glance at the exit door and the wall that once had scorch marks from the incident 4 years ago, almost if he knew what happened. I knocked on the door to the management office "Mairusu the new guards hear" I said.

"Excellent send him in," Mairusu said. "See you later Nick," I said as a began to walk back

"Thanks, Bonnie, see ya" Nick smiled as he walked into the office.

"Wow, that's the first guy who didn't give me a pickup line on the day of the interview," I thought.

Nick P.O.V.

I walked into the office. Mairusu stood up and extended his hand, "am Mairusu we spoke on the phone" he said as we shook hands

"am Nick" I replied.

"So why do you want this job?" he asked. (I hate these interview questions)

"I want a night job so I can study and draw" I replied.

"What do you draw?" he asked. "Guns, weapons and side drawings. Mostly military based stuff." I answered as I pulling out my journal and showing him one of my gun designs, he shook his head with approval. "Well nick we need a full-time night guard Monday thru Friday nights, with the shift lasting from 12:00 am to 6:00 am. you up for the task?" he smiled.

"When do I start?" I asked with a grin on my face. We both stood up to shake hands, it was a deal. I saw his eyes look down at my waste. (this made me feel strange) "what's that on your belt?" he asked.

"Oh, that. it's my flashlight" I said as I reached down and handed it for him to see. "Heavy, I like the aesthetics to it. looks like a sonic screwdriver" he exclaimed.

"My dad helped me make it," I said as He handed it back to me. I gave it one quick flip and clipped it back on my belt. "Well anyway, see you Monday," I said as I walked out of the office. I had gotten my first job!


	2. A bad start

A note: I conveniently forgot to mention that it is the year 2020. Along with that Nicks flashlight is one of the new military advancements for special ops. Nick's dad being the one who invented it nick has one, that his dad and Nick made some modifications to. Adding a scanner to quickly analyze inanimate objects, and an electromagnetic pulsar to temporarily disable electronics. But still a flashlight.

CH2

Time skip 1st night

My alarm blared at quarter till 12, I jumped out of bed put on my uniform grabbed my flashlight and pulled out of the driveway.

Time skip parking lot

I got out of my car and walked over to the front door I grabbed the door handle "locked" then I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Mairusu:"I forgot to give you a key. Go around back to the key lock box Code: 395248" once I finally got in I found the light switch and walked to my office and set up shop.

Toy Bonnie P.O.V.

"Hey, bonnie your friends hear," Anime toy chica said. I smiled as I saw the lights flick on in his office.

"You like him don't you" Anime toy Freddy said "you know we still need to get him" she added.

"I know, can't I get to know him first?" I asked "Hugh FINE, one hour. Times ticking"

Nick P.O.V.

I saw that Mairusu left me a message on the answering machine. I pressed play and listened while my computer booted up. "Hey, Nick Great to see you got in. your key should be sitting on the desk. Anyway, I'm recording this message to help you get settled in on your first night, I know it can get quite overwhelming there,(hmm?) but you'll be fine! Things do tend to get a little "weird" at the night times, but there's nothing to worry about. The animatronics can get up to a bit of mischief at night, so be aware that the girls do tend to explore the place. They are put into some sort of "Night Mode", so they are limbered up for the shows in the day time... something like that.

But, anyway, the only real risk here, if any, is the fact that the girls here... uh, if they see you... will play a bit "rough". Now, that might sound good for some people *cough*, but with the heavy assets they have, you could imagine the discomfort... and death... uh, yeah. ( 0_0 What the Fuck)They don't tell you these things when you sign up, but hey! The first day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow.

Alright, goodnight!"

I just sat there and tried to contemplate what I just heard

"Hi there sweetie" my eyes got big, I went to grab my flashlight when it hit the side of the desk and tumbled thru the air. I grabbed it mid-flight upside down and pushed the activator. "Psschicscch" The blade nearly missing my leg. "Not a step closer" I commanded as I got the blade upright.

"Wow, calm down I'm not here to hurt you." bonnie said.

"So why did Mairusu warn me about you guys?!" I said.

"He has it all wrong, we just want to talk" she replied. I lowered my blade slightly. There were a few night guards who were pervs and well… they're dead." she said "WHAT!" I yelled.

"Toy Freddy thinks all the night guards are perverts," she said.

"Am not a fucking pervert," I exclaimed, "I know that's why I'm still talking to you". I released the activator "ok let's talk".

she walked into the office and pulled up the 2nd chair and sat down. "My name is Bonnie, my favorite color is blue, I Love pizza and Anime," she said. I looked at her hand and the way it moved. She was so realistic I thought.

"Bonnie, can I see your hand?" I asked. I stood up as she did and she outreached her arm. I examined her hand, every joint identical to a human's. I moved on to her wrist and elbow bending it to see the joint movement

Toy Bonnies P.O.V.

"He was so cute, I've never seen someone who was so fascinated with the way we work," I thought.

Nick let go of my arm and stepped back. "I just need to see one thing," he said. He grabbed that thing off his belt and pointed at me. He pushed a button and the front opened like a claw. A green light came out of the aperture "Ahhhhh" I screamed.

"Relax I just scanned you" he smiled. He gave it a flip and pointed at his computer. The computer went to a black screen and started creating schematics. He went over to his laptop and his jaw dropped…

Nick's P.O.V.

My jaw dropped. "you're a mechanical marvel! Practically a synthetic human, you can eat?! And have… working… sexual organs? Why in the hell would you need those? Regardless you're amazing!" I exclaimed. "hmm, it doesn't say your creator," I said. An idea popped into my head. Robotic troops.

"Well my hour with you is up toy Freddy will be coming soon. Got to go"

Toy bonnie's P.O.V.

I smiled as I walked down the hall and walked up to the stage. Toy chica and anime foxy were talking on stage. "Wheres Freddy!" I nervously asked. "Ohh she went to greet the lad," foxy said.

Nick's P.O.V.

"Yes that looks good," I said to myself. I was changing bonnie's schematics to better fit a war zone.

"What looks good pervert" a voice yelled. I turned to my right to see Toy Freddy in the office. she was at least 6.5 with D-cup breasts and rosy red cheeks. I let out a scream as she tackled me to the floor. She started to hold my face into her breasts. It felt nice at first until she tightened her grip. I felt myself fading.


	3. Time of Death:

Ch3

 **Toy bonnie's P.O.V.**

I heard a scream come from the office, I ran over to the office to find Freddy on top of a struggling Nick. "GET OFF HIM! GET OFF HIM!" I yelled

 **Nick P.O.V.**

I was going to die to an animatronic who's mechanics and functions I admire… my hand hit my flashlight, I grabbed it. I was light headed and with the energy, I could muster I pushed the activator.

She jumped off me "what the fuck is that?!" she screamed.

I got up slowly, there was a sharp pain in my left leg, "don't ever fucking touch me again" I exclaimed trying to catch my breath. I released the activator and gave my leg a look, a deep laceration marked my leg from the top of the kneecap and 4 inches up. it burned as if it were on fire. my vision closed in… huh, the ground is coming at me fast. "Thud"...

"Zapp!" I woke up on one of the tables surrounded by Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Bonnie was holding the CR pads "we thought we lost you" she said smiling.

"I know you used the AED but why are my pants off?" I questioned.

"We gave you a thorough examination" chica giggled.

"Ey and made sure that the cannon below deck still worked." Foxy smiled "Packs a wallop" she added. (For once am at a loss for words I just got raped by 3 animatronics.) My face was red. bonnie laughed at my embarrassment and handed me my pants.

 **6:00 bells**

I got up and off the table and put on my pants to see the hole on my left pant leg "Huh how did that heal?" I asked.

Chica looked at me razed her arms around her head "Magic" Chica joked. I gave her that unamused look I give people at school when they do or say something stupid.

On my way out I saw toy Freddy crying in the corner of the lobby. I approached her slowly "what the hell do you want?" she sobbed.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. She looked up "Why would you care?" she asked. "My job is to make sure no harm comes to you guys" I knelt down in front of her. She started crying again.

"It's just… I've never had someone who actually cared about us" she sobbed.

"Come hear," I said with open arms. She stood up as I did and gave me a bear hug. "Thank you" she whimpered.

"I'll be back at midnight" she let me down "ok see you tonight" she wiped away her tears as I walked out the door and to my car.

 **Time skip home**

I walked in at 6:15 my family was up and getting ready for school and work. "Nick! How was work sweetie" my mom asked… (was I really going to tell her that I got raped by 4 animatronics… fuck no)

"good, I got some work done, came up with a new idea for robotic soldiers" (hey it wasn't a total lie I just excluded some details)

 **Time skip to school**

I walked into school and went to the cafeteria to find Banks, Jacob, and Anthony at a table anxiously waiting for me to tell my "war" story. I sat down, I could tell anticipation was killing them. "How was work," Banks asked.

"I gotta hear this" Jacob remarked.

"Well, you want the story I told my mom or the full version?" I mischievously grinned

 **5 minutes later**

The 3 looked at me speechless with huge eyes. "So wait, She sucked your…" Anthony asked.

"Yep," he continued to stare dumbfounded.

"I don't believe she used a defibrillator on you, prove it." Banks challenged.

I lifted my shirt to reveal the 2 red marks on my chest. The jaws dropped. I pulled out my laptop "I have Bonnie's blueprints, the amazing thing is she needs food and water to live." Banks and Jacob studied the schematics closely.

"But she sucked…" Anthony babbled. "Yes, new subject!".

"Is that a uterus?!" Jacob questioned. "For some reason whoever created them gave them working sexual organs. With the exception that they can't get pregnant," I explained.

Time skip home

After a seemingly endless day, I arrived at my house and passed out in my room.

 **Time skip 11:44**

I was sleeping peacefully when I started to dream that there was a golden version of toy Freddy in front of me and gave me a kiss. I woke up to see her on the side of my bed and fade away like a ghost. "Well that was fucking weird," I said to myself. Just as I was about to put my head back on the pillow "BEEP BEEP BEEP" hmm, well shit.

Time skip to parking lot

I got out of my car put on my backpack and unlocked the door "Girls I'm back!" I announced. I flicked on the lights

"Nick! your back?" bonnie said as she came out of the hallway.

"Why do you seem surprised?" I asked

"most guards say they will come back but never do" her ears drooped. She gave me a light hug and we started walking to my office "oh! I almost forgot. I never got to give you a tour of the place and introduce the others" she smiled.

"Others?" I questioned. "Ya. what you thought it was just the 4 of us?" she said. "Come on I'll show you around" she walked toward some green curtains "Mangle you have a visitor," she said softly.

"Ok just a minute," a voice said. What looked like a white version of foxy poked her head out. "Hello, Mr. Johnson" she politely said.

"how?... How does she… oh, name tag" I thought. "No, please is Mr. Johnson is my father. Call me nick" I said.

She smiled. there was an awkward silence "well have a good night" and she pulled her head in.

"well on with the tour" bonnie cheerfully said. She led me to the prize corner to see a girl in a short skirt wearing a propeller hat. I could not tell whether or not she was an animatronic "pisst, bonnie is she..?" I asked.

"Oh that's balloon babe otherwise known as BB. and yes she's a robot. Newest model, she fooled me too when she arrived" she said. We walked over to her

"Hi, Bonnie… And Mr. guard" She said seductively as she leaned on the table revealing her DD Breasts.

"Ah, hi," I said trying not to stare. (this plagues all guys. Girls we can't help it)

"I heard Freddy almost killed you last night," BB said.

"Yep and nearly cut my leg off" I added.

"Oh ya. and something about that. Must have been bad if Mari had to fix you up".

"Mari?" I questioned. "Marionette. We're going to see her next" Bonnie said.

 **Toy Bonnie's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry BB we can't talk much. We got to go" I said taking Nick by the hand.

"Come again soon Nicki" She giggled. "Bitch," I thought to myself

 **BB's P.O.V.**

"He's cute, I heard he has a concealed carry that packs a punch. if only Bonnie wasn't hogging him" I thought

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

"That was awkward," I thought. "So Bonnie, do you have beef with BB?" I asked.

"Well, not (Beef) but she definitely is the most annoying, she Fucks Guests during day hours," she replied.

"Whaa?" I exclaimed slightly disgusted.

"Yep. she is so realistic most people think she's an employee". We stopped in front of a box

"I thought we were going to see mari?" I said confused.

"We are". She knocked on the box.

"what now! Am trying to sleep" a voice in the box barked. The box opened. a tall white-faced animatronic wearing skin-tight black clothing emerged from the box. She had 3 white buttons on her black suit which made it hard not to look at her in the eye, her face had 2 permanent light purple tear streaks and like all the others had rosy red cheeks. She yawned "oh hello, It's Nick, right?" she said.

"yes," I said outreaching my hand. "We actually met last night. You were unconscious, you're lucky that your cut was cauterized. If not you would have bled to death.".

"how did you fix my cut?" I questioned. "Magic" she bluntly said.

"No really, how," I asked. She looked at me with an unamused face

"I put my hand on your leg and used spiritual energy to turn back time for the damaged cells, leaving no scar. And your cut being so deep and large sucked a lot of energy. And frankly am very cranky, and want to sleep" she said, receding back into her box.

"Well that's the place, and whatever you do don't go into the closet at the end of the main hall," Bonnie said.

Mari's box opened "and 1 more thing. what the hell did you do to get a wound like that?" she questioned.

"Freddy suffocating me and activating my flashlight flush with my leg," I explained grabbing the flashlight and pushing the activator. "Psschicscch" The blade of green plasma shot out surprising Mari. "this is a PLC-306. It's one on the newest advancements in military technology for special forces. My dad invented it. It's been the prototype stage for the last 5 years. but my dad gave me this one for my 16th birthday."

 **Toy Bonnie's P.O.V.**

"That sound. I know it from somewhere… The Robbery" I thought. "So who else has one of those" I questioned.

The blade retracted "Just my dad, and maybe 1 or 2 of the high up lab guys" nick said. "Is nick the one who stopped the robbery?" I thought to myself.

"Well anyway that's cool, don't hurt yourself again. Am going back to bed" Mari yawned.

"Good night" Nick and I both said. "Can we go to the office now, My bag is getting heavy?" Nick asked.

We started to walk "so what's in the closet that you were telling me about?" he questioned. "Ah, just some old animatronics and stuff" I replied. "So why off limits," he asked.

"They're dangerous, and someone died once" I stated.

"oh, ok point taken"

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

We arrived at my office, I took off my backpack and took out my laptop. "I'll be in the kitchen, Chica's making pizza. What do you want on yours?" Bonnie asked

"just a pepperoni." I answered. "ah hey Bonnie come here for a second, take a look at this" I added. I pulled up the modified schematics. "Wow," she said at the progress I had done since last night.

"Extra armor plating around the chest and head. Boosted the strength a bit and added a self-destruct in case of being captured." I explained.

"Cool be right back". Bonnie went down the hall and around the corner out of sight.

My phone rang "Incoming call from Joseph, Johnson"

"Hi dad"

"What the hell were you thinking! getting a night guard job? And not only that. Why at that place? What if they recognize you?" he sneered.

"Dad, I did nothing wrong. I stopped a robbery." I argued.

"yeah. By cutting the guys head off. That's excessive force Nick!" he yelled.

"First of all, I said to drop his weapon, and he shot at me. So I cut the gun in half and went for the head." I argued.

"With an experimental weapon. Nick if D.A.R.P.A. found out that I let you have a prototype. I...I'd get fired. No matter how it turns out. Whether you're considered a hero or not, I still would lose my job." he emphasized.

"Ok, ok I get it."

"Nick! pizza's ready!" Bonnie yelled down the hall.

"Coming!" I replied getting out of my chair and walked down the hallway. I paused leaning against the wall of the closet door. "I'll let you stay because the seas have calmed but don't let anything Startup!" he said. "Ok dad see you later" I hung up.

 **? P.O.V.**

 **Vocal order accepted…**

 **System power-up initiated…**

 ****warning memory core corrupted****

 ****warning memory core is 77% corrupt****

 ****startup override required****

 ****overriding memory core****

 ****power up complete****

… "Joey?"


	4. Roses and Medals

**Ch4**

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

I put my phone in my pocket and began to walk down the main corridor when I heard a voice behind me "Hi Nick". I turned around, it was Freddy. "Hey, Freddy" I smiled.

She came closer "sorry about last night I thought you were just another pervert who just wanted the job to stare at as all night" she explained.

"No sweat. but I recommend getting to know someone before trying to kill them." I stated.

She smiled and came closer again, leaned over giving me a hug then surprising me with a kiss. At first, I panicked, then I leaned into her…

 **Toy Bonnie's P.O.V.**

"What is taking him so long?" I thought. "You guys can go ahead and start without me," I said to Foxy, Chica, and mangle.

I walked around the corner and saw Nick and Freddy kissing...

I immediately hid on the other side of the corner and leaned against the wall. My eyes began to tear up as I slowly slid down the wall.

(the sad part is, this is how my last girlfriend and I broke up… Rip me)

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

She let me go, I could feel my face was the color of foxy. I stood there speechless until "Nick your pizza is getting cold!" Bonnie yelled from the dining area.

"Coming Bonnie!" I yelled back. Freddy and I walked into the dining area. Chica was drinking some water and Foxy and Mangle were eating pizza "Man, you walk slower than that old grandfather from last week" Foxy joked.

Chica laughed and spit the water out that sprayed all over table and Mangle. Foxy tried her hardest not to laugh "Why Foxy" Mangle cried. Chica choked laughing.

Mangle got up and ran to her cove. I grabbed some napkins and went over to her to help clean up the spill.

 **5 minutes later**

Bonnie was right my pizza was cold… darn.

"so nick what do you do in school?" Chica asked. "Well, I'm 1stlt in R.O.T.C. and the commander of the model rocketry team. And I love that job. the average practice is blowing shit up with government money." I grinned.

"So are ye the ladies man there?" Foxy asked.

"No, I've only had one serious girlfriend in my 3and a half years in high school… but she moved, and long distance relationships don't last".

I showed foxy and chica some pictures of her. "She's a buite lad" Foxy complemented. "Thanks" I smiled giving a look at my watch 2:08. "Well I better get back to work, I got homework to do" I frowned as I got up out of my seat.

"Ok nick" "ya see ya lad" Chica and Foxy both bidded. "I'll be there after I clean up the kitchen!" Freddy hollered from behind the kitchen window.

I walked back to my office and pulled out my homework "let's see, math, German, and forensics… not bad. I thought I had more" I muttered to myself.

 **Toy Bonnie's P.O.V.**

I waited for Chica and Foxy leave the dining area before walking into the kitchen. "Hi, Bonnie. hear to…"

"Don't Hi me! You backstabbing snake! How could you!" I snapped.

"What I kissed him, that's all. and like he said, he doesn't have a girlfriend and he hasn't claimed you, so he's free game" Freddy innocently said tilting her head.

"A game? Is that all he is to you! less than 24 hours ago you were trying to kill him! [my eyes began to water] and you know what you succeeded. He Died! It wasn't the A.E.D. that saved him Mari did! He was gone and I pleaded for her to save him! Not you!" I ran out of the kitchen to the party room 2 slamming the door on my way in. and collapsed on my knees and cried.

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

My head jumped when heard a door slam down the hall around the corner. I checked the cameras to find bonnie curled up in the corner of a party room. I stood up out of my chair and hastily walked to the room. The door was shut, I opened the door and walked in slowly.

"What do you want?" she wept.

"Nothing… I wanted to apologize… truly I'm sorry for what happened… what I let happen"

"she kissed you… but you kissed her back."

"she forced me against a wall. why would I willingly kiss someone who tried to kill me" I reasoned. I sat down next to her.

"Just when I thought someone loved me, the world proves me wrong"

"Well I'm going to prove the world wrong" I smiled. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at me with a smile. We started to get closer until our lips touched. I reached my arms around her as she did, I never wanted this moment to end.

 **Toy Chica's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Foxy wanna go visit nick?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing" she replied. We walked down the hall to the guard's office, to find nobody there. Foxy went over behind the desk. "Oy! Lass, you got ta see this" Foxy exclaimed.

I came around the desk "no way" the camera feed was of nick and Bonnie, Making out.

"Let me see" a voice echoed in the vent to our right.

BB crawled out to look at the screen. "Aww, no fair" She powted.

"Shhh! Trying to watch" I snarled. "But there's not even any sound, what does it matter?" BB muttered. I rolled my eyes and continued watching

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

Bonnie was laying down on the floor sound asleep resting her head on my left leg as I stroked her head softly. With every stroke, my energy drained, until I too passed out after a long day.

 **6:00 bells**

I awoke with Bonnie still sleeping on my leg, I looked at my watch 6:00 "wow I got to sleep 3 hours" I thought. "Bonnie… Bonnie… It's morning" I whispered. I stroked the top of one of her ears.

"Ehmm, stop that tickles" she rolled over so that she was laying on her back looking up at me. "Good morning sleepy head" I smiled.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled back. "All Right Bon, I gotta go I'm going to be late getting home. I still need to change… Ohh crap!".

She looked at me "What. What is it" she asked alarmed.

"I really got to go. I need to change into my ROTC Uniform and pick it up at the dry cleaners!" she stood up with me and I ran to my office to pack everything up. When I got there I saw Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Mangle and Mari standing behind the desk. They moved as I went to pack up my computer. I paused at my task. "why are you all in my office?" I questioned.

"Watching the show" Chica grinned.

"You were watching me and Bonnie? Forget it we'll talk about this later" I reached down under the desk to grab my bag. there was something else under my desk I looked only to see BB tied up with tape over her mouth. I turned around, Chica and foxy stood there with guilty smiles.

"Guy's untie BB, I got to go" I ran out of the office and down the hall.

"Nick wait! Here" Bonnie stopped me and gave me a to go box. "2 slices of pizza. Have a good day! Oh and this" she handed me my flashlight.

I gave her a kiss at the door and ran out to my car.

 **Time skip drycleaners**

I jumped out of my car and ran into the cleaners. "Johnson, Nick Johnson" I ordered.

"just a second sir… There, 1 hat, 1 blue shirt, 1 pair of trousers and one tie. Totals out to be $13.50".

"20. keep the change... Can I use your restroom?" I asked.

"down the hall" he pointed. I dashed down the hall, closed the door and hastily took off my night guard uniform and put on my pants and shirt and ran out to my car, and pulled out of the parking lot.

At a red light, I opened the first 3 buttons to put on my name tag and ribbons though the once existing holes in my shirt, opened my epaulets to slide on my shoulder marks and put on my commander's aiguillette. The light turned green and school was 5 lights away… am fucked.

 **Time skip to school**

I got out of my car, fed in my belt, pulled my shirt garters to my socks and haphazardly attached them. I looked at the blacktop, the whole corps was ready for inspection. I ran as fast as dress shoes let you run. "Good morning Master Sergeant, Cadet first Lieutenant Johnson reporting for inspection" I reported.

"At ease. Johnson, Are you feeling alright?"

"yes, sir. Why?" I asked,

"because you look like you just were in a car accident".

I looked myself over… yep, it looks like it. My left epaulet was open draping over my shoulder, my aiguillette was hanging by the button, I missed 3 out of 7 belt loops and my name tag and ribbons were as crooked as a house in harry potter.

"Tell you what Johnson. Only because you never screwed up before go inside and fix… That" moving his arm up and down, emphasizing the whole uniform.

"Thankyou Sergeant Bearbower". He clicked his heels and I popped to Attention. "SNAP" my eye twitched in pain. A shirt garter snapped.

(For anyone who has not had this happen. shirt garters are tightly woven elastic bands that your leg hair weaves itself in between the many elastics cords. If not fastened correctly will snap pulling out your leg hair. It's like a spring lock suite if you move too much... well pain) I hobbled back to R.O.T.C.

 **Time skip after school**

I was sitting in the rocketry room in ROTC when my friends decided to pay me a visit. Jacob and Banks walked in "Sup boi, how was work" Jacob asked putting his stuff down in the chair next to me.

"Ehh, it actually was kinda boring. I did homework most of the time, and the girl's relativity left me alone" I lied.

"So is there practice today?" Banks asked. "Nah not today am going home to sleep"

"Colonel's not here today, and the sergeants will be monitoring the color guard at the game… we could finally test the rocket launcher" Banks hinted.

I grinned deviously. "Call em" I ordered. (In ROTC, Rocketry builds "special" projects behind closed doors. only other team commanders [Drill, PT, Cybersecurity exa] know what we do. And as a payoff to keep their mouths shut we invite them to watch the tests of those projects)

 **Time skip to the field**

5 others came and waited in the nearby drainage ditch. Banks hooked up the launcher. Then put on his old german firefighter Stahlhelm and pushed down the face shield. "Ready!" He yelled.

"You remember what to do if it gets stuck, right?"

"ya, Drop it, and Hit the bricks" he answered.

I shook my head in agreement "The range is clear! Countdown from 5!" I Barked.

"Launching in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Woosh! The rocket fired hitting its target across the field. Boom! "Good shot" I commended.

Banks' helmet went from white with a bright yellow stripe to gray. "Pihh. awh, some got in my mouth." I tried not to laugh as Banks wiped the clouded visor and continued to spit.

"so it works, but it needs a shield and it felt like it almost got stuck. [pihh], a quick fix is to bend the engine clip..." he explained but I zoned out into a forced daydream, I saw a staticky view of the inside of a dark closet with the word "error" blinking in the top left of my view "it's me" a faint voice uttered.

 **Banks' P.O.V.**

… so it minimizes the chance it may get caught in the tube…" I stopped when I saw nick staring blankly into space, his left eye was black with a white pupil "nick, Nick you alright Nick!"

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

"Nick! Nick!" Slap! I shook my head "ahh! What the fuck was that for?"

 **Time skip to home**

I walked up the stairs and laid on my bed… and unwillingly fell asleep

 **Time skip 11:45**

My alarm woke me up and that's when I found out I slept in my ROTC uniform… "well that's going to need ironing like no tomorrow" I joked to myself. I walked downstairs to grab my bag and flashlight.

"You're just like your father, you always carry a weapon that you claim is a tool," I familiar voice said behind me. "No. It can't be" I turned around and my vision went to the same staticky view, My grandfather was sitting in a chair in front of me.

"You can't be here. Y... You're dead". His eyes were black with white pupils, my vision glitched, he changed form to an old withered version of Bonnie. my head started to hurt, I collapsed to the floor.

"you don't ask the right questions," he said as he faded into my vision that was lighting up as if I had gotten up too fast. "that was fucking scary" well I promised to come back tonight so I will keep true to my word.

 **Time skip to parking lot**

I got out of my car, unhooking my flashlight from my ROTC belt when I noticed a hooded figure sitting by the door "hey buddy we're closed you need to leave the premises"

"Nick?" the figure stood up and pulled his hood back. it was Jacob. "Jacob? What in sam hell are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I got into a fight with my mom, I ran out of the house, rather than waking anyone up I thought I'd wait here for you" he explained.

"Well, I thank you for not waking me up" I smiled.

"So I can stay?" he asked.

"Now I'll have to ask the girls about that. Like real girls they run the place, I'm just a guy who they talk with" I said as pulled out my key and unlocked the door.

"Nick!" Bonnie said walking to the door "well you look spiffy" She said, jokingly saluting me. I returned her salute and wrapped my right hand around her back, giving her a kiss as I dipped her as if we were dancing."

She cleared her throat "there's someone watching us in the doorway".

I stood her back up and saw Jacob looking at me like he had been scarred for life "that's Jacob, he can't go home and he needs a place to stay the night… can he stay?" I Begged.

"Well sure, the more the merrier" she smiled.

I motioned for Jacob to enter. "I'll tell the others we have a visitor," she said and walked off to the stage.

"I call BS on your story that nothing happened last night" he joked. I rolled my eyes "don't worry I won't tell anyone your girlfriend is a robot" He chuckled giving me a pat on the back.

I rolled my eyes "Just shut up and come with me"

I flicked on the lights as we went through the building. When we got to my office and put our bags down and took out my computer.

"Hey man where's the bathroom," he asked.

"Down the hall to the left," I answered not breaking eye contact with my computer screen.

he walked and disappeared around the corner. simultaneously, Bonnie came down the hall into my office.

Jacob's P.O.V

I walked into the bathroom, the lights were out, and like in school the switches need that key so you can't mess with the lights. I pulled out my phone and turned on the light, and went into the stall and well, nature calls.

"Nick's job is a total joke," I said to myself. It sounded like someone was in the room next to my stall

"hello?" I uttered nervously. "Nick? Is this a joke" I pulled up my pants and opened the stall door. A tall brown animatronic was standing at the entrance of the stall "Don't bother pulling your pants up you won't need them." she smiled


	5. SYNTAX Error

**Ch 5**

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

"So how did the whole uniform thing go?" Bonnie asked. "Oh you know, I burned miserably" I smiled sarcastically. "How bad was it?" she questioned "Just think of pin the tail on the donkey. You'll get the idea" I joked. She giggled "So what's that thing on your shoulder?" she asked pointing to my red and white aiguillette. "Oh, this? This is my commander's cord. It's signified by the silver whistles. My deputy, Banks has one whistle signifying he his the second in command. And everyone else has a plane red and white cord, like Jacob's" I explained. "now that you mention him, your friend has been gone for a while now". I looked at my watch, "he's been gone for almost 40 minutes I'm going to check and make sure he didn't fall in" I said getting up from my chair. "I'll come with you" Bonnie got up, and came to my side and we walked down the hall "hey Bonnie. Have you seen Freddy?" Chica asked. "No haven't seen her" Bonnie replied. we got to the boy's bathroom door. "shhh" I heard loud moans from inside, I slowly cracked the door to get a glimpse of what the hell was happening. O_o That's more of Jacob than I ever needed to see. "Whats going on in there?" Bonnie whispered. I did the hand signal for sex. Her eyes got big "who?" she asked. "Freddy… I think". "Not surprised" she bluntly said. "Well, I've seen and heard enough" I started walking down toward the dining area "Where are you going?" she asked. "Fuck this shit I'm out. I need to eat and burn the last five minutes from my head".

 **15 minutes later**

Jacob came around the corner with a smile on his face "That must have been one hell of a shit because you were gone... [I looked at my watch] an hour". "Really it didn't feel that long" He sat down in the seat across the table. "Was there a sports illustrated magazine in there or something?" I joked. "Better [he looked around to see if any of the girls were around] One of the girls, the brown one with the top hat". "That would be Freddy," I said. "Ya her, anyway at first it was like she was trying to kill me by putting my face in her breasts, so I pushed my arms through the hole and locking my hands around her neck pulling myself up and taking her down. I landed on her restraining her movement, then there was a pause where we just looked at each other. It felt so good, I actually forgot she was a robot" he explained. "Dude I'm not even supposed to let you be here, this whole thing is off the book's, so please stop fucking the girls" I angrily said. "I know and I thank you for letting me stay but, if you saw her face you knew she wanted it." he smiled.

 **Toy Freddy's P.O.V.**

I peeked out of the boy's bathroom, Bonnie was standing at the door pushing me in as she entered and waited for the door to close "What the fuck were you thinking? Having sex with Nick's friend! Are you freaking crazy?". "I know, I couldn't help it. At first I tried to smother him but I loosed my grip when I felt his crotch up against me. So he took me down in self-defense landing on me holding down to stop me from moving. we just stared at each other for a while and then he went 7 inches in me, and he knew what he was doing" I explained. Bonnie rolled her eyes "just don't do it again" she said. "Oh come on, you would do it with nick the first shot you get" I argued. Bonnie blushed a little "Fine you got me there. But he doesn't act like that, he is very admirable in the way he actually thinks with his brain rather than his gun. he's compassionate, and thoughtful unlike most like most guys I've met… why am I telling you this?". Bonnie walked out of the room and I couldn't help but laugh.

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

Jacob and I finished our pizza and we started back to the office.

 **? P.O.V.**

 ****System online****

My eyes opened one of my ears hung in my face, I looked around keeping my head stationary. It was dark with the only light coming from under the door. I heard a voice getting closer in the hallway "Hang on man I'm going to find Bonnie see ya back at the office".

 **Flashback…**

 ****System online****

 ****june/16/1985****

I powered up for the first time, it looked as if I were in a box and covered in paper, I heard a voice say "All right joseph you can come in now" a door sounded as someone opened it and the squeak of the floorboards as feet approached me. "Can I open it?" a small voice asked. "Go right ahead". The box opened "wow" A little boy with combed over brown hair and glasses

stood in front of me with a face of disbelief and amazement. a man stood behind the boy smiling of the happiness he had brought his son. I identified him by my programming as my creator. "This Is Bonnie, my partner and I built her to watch you when I'm at work". "Hi Bonnie, my name's Joseph. Do you wanna see my room?" he smiled. "Sure" I answered. He grabbed me by the arm "come on I'll show you" He pulled me by the arm throw the wooden double doors out of the study and up the stairs to his room. That's when I saw myself for the first time. I was purplish-blue with a light blue chest and face with a red bow tie that sat above my C-cup breasts. "Why are you looking at the mirror so long," he asked. "I've never seen myself yet, I woke up for the first time today" I explained "so it's your birthday? I turned 6 today" he said, "well I guess it is". He smiled at me "can I tell you a secret?" he asked. "Anything". I knelt down and came close to my ear "Daddy says I can't but when I grow up I wanna be a Jedi knight" he whispered. "What's that?" I asked. "I'll show you," he went into his closet and came out dressed in a brown robe holding a blue plastic sword. I smiled "Jedi carry lightsabers and fight to save the galaxy from the evil empire." he handed me the lightsaber, I examined it. Joseph went into the closet and pulled out another one, this time with a red blade. He took back the blue and handed me the red. "Let's battle," he said raising his blade. He swung and went for my leg, I blocked it with the front of my blade, I slowly swung for his arm, he blocked it with ease. We went back and forth until he spun around backward and "stabbed" me. "Ahhhh" I fell down and played dead, I acted for about a minute then he started to get worried "bonnie it's just a game. Please don't die" he shook me and then found my weak spot… my ears, he brushed my ears and I broke out giggling "stop that tickles".

The day went on and we played and played till he passed out. I watched from the doorway of his room as tucked joseph in and kissed him goodnight. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door. "Bonnie". "Yes, sir?" I answered. "How was your first day?" he asked. "I loved it". "He needs you, he needs a mother figure to play with and comfort him". "What do you mean?" I asked confused. He sighed "3 years ago my wife died in a car accident… he doesn't remember her much." He picked up a framed picture of the family. "Who's that?" I asked pointing at a boy standing next to . "my eldest son Michael, he joined the army and was sent to Libya 6 months ago, Joey still doesn't fully understand". "Joey?". "Joseph's nickname my wife gave him" He explained. He went on about my functions and what he does for a living. He handed me my schematics "now I'm going to put this into your access panel in your right arm, so if you are damaged ever I know where your blueprints are.

The next day around noon

I was cleaning the kitchen when joey came up behind me and gave me a drawing of are battle from yesterday. "Aww thanks bud" I smiled. "That's me, and that's you, best friends forever" he explained the drawing. "I'll put this in my special place" I opened my panel on my arm and folded it up and placed it in with my schematics. "It will be with me forever"

 **Flashback end**

I opened my panel on my arm and looked at the drawing "I'm Sorry Joey" I wanted to cry I put my hands over my eyes and that's when I realized part of my face was gone. I got up from where I was resting to go ask for help. But I can't let anyone see me

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

Jacob passed out in the corner of the office laying against the wall. Bonnie and I had put 2 chairs together to make a bench and she leaned on my shoulder. The Lights went out the cameras still worked with impulse power, the floodlights flickered on. I switched through the cameras to locate and find out what the hell was happening. Bonnie got off my shoulder and stood up "I'm going to check the main breaker, keep checking the cameras" She said walking down the hallway. Jacob was still sleeping "Jacob! Jacob! Wake up!" I got up out of my chair and walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "Mother fucker! What the fuck was that for?!" he angrily asked. "You wouldn't wake up". "Well, you didn't need to slap me! And why is it so freaking dark?" he asked. "I don't know the lights just went out," I said going back to watch the cameras. I looked at the the camera for the storage closet I could only find one of the old animatronics. "Ahh, dude… what the fuck is that?" I looked up from the screen, Jacob pointed at 2 red eyes down the hall. I stood up from my chair and grabbed my flashlight and pushed the activator. "Psschicscch" "who's there?" I shouted. The light from the blade made it harder to see down the hall, "Identify yourself!" I shouted once more. There was a sound of a generator powering up and the lights flashed on. The light revealed an old beat up animatronic that looked like an old variant of Bonnie. "Who the Fuck are you?!" Jacob exclaimed. "Joseph? I-is that you?" she nervously asked. "Who's Joseph?" I asked, "who are you?" Jacob asked confused. "Joey, can you fix me?" She said, holding her arms up in front of her face. "What's the problem?". "Me, my face, my systems are going to…" there was a spark from her neck and she fell to the floor. I retracted my blade and clipped it back to my belt. Jacob and I looked at each other with that "what the fuck just happened" look. We slowly began to walk toward the damaged animatronic, she had collapsed on her stomach, I knelt down to get a better look. She had holes revealing her endoskeleton and her face almost completely gone. "Jacob help me turn her over". We rolled her on her back. She was badly in disrepair… "get away from her!" Freddy yelled running down the hall with Bonnie. Jacob and I jumped up "I know she looks like a train wreck, but why?" Jacob questioned. "Like I told nick, she's dangerous! She killed someone about 22 years ago" Bonnie explained to Jacob. "She was asking for help. let us repair her. Don't you want to know what happened?" I smiled. "We know what happened already! She mauled a guy to death!" Bonnie yelled. "Come on Bon, Just let Jacob and I fix her. We or I know what I'm doing". "Hey! I know what I'm doing, I passed robotics!" Jacob Interrupted. "I passed robotics and electronics with straight A's. you got through with a C" I jokingly taunted. "But you can't program for crap" he smiled. I rolled my eyes in defeat "hey I've gotten better…". He chuckled "ya, have the skills to make the game PONG. and even that would be a challenge for you"

 **Toy Freddy's P.O.V.**

They kept at it for another 5 minutes "Fine fix her! just stop! Please!"

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

"You got nothing to worry about... [Jacob and I bent down to lift the "train wreck"... too heavy] except, can you help us carry her to the table in the office?" I smiled.

 **30 minutes later…**

"Thanks, Bonnie, thanks, Freddy!" I yelled after them as they walked down the hall… I waited for them to disappear around the corner, Jacob smiled at me "the arguing with each other gig always works". "That's why I did it. Because it always works" I chuckled. we walked to the table where the broken animatronic lay. "Ok in Toy Bonnie's schematics she has a USB port in the left side of her head, so assuming that the designs are similar there should be one" I explained. I noticed a paper sticking out of her arm, it was a compartment with various papers inside. one, in particular, was a drawing from a child named Joseph. Jacob came around the table he picked up a densely folded paper and unfolded it "hey dude I found her blueprints". "Let me see… There, the USB port, right under her left ear" I said, he removed the dust guard over the port and plugged her into my computer "I'll download her memory drive and system programming." he said clicking the keyboard of my laptop "am in". I went over to him and watched the computer screen. The date flashed in the top left corner June 6th, 1985. A small boy stood there with his father "hey dude why no sound?" I asked. "Her memory core is damaged, this is the best I can do". "It feels like I've seen this kid before…" I muttered to myself. we watched for about 20 minutes then I realized the obvious… "wait… that's my dad!"


	6. Family Ties

**CH6**

"What? You can't be serious". "No really that's him!" I exclaimed. It was like watching old family tapes and give you chills when someone who has been dead looks into the camera. "Alright fast forward let's see what happened". Lines rapidly crossed the screen like an old VHS tape when it went static for a second and went back to normal. "Wow wow wow, go back. That was strange" I said. Jacob scrolled back and hit play this time sound played. It looked as if she were eavesdropping on someone in the study.

"Come on ed you built a mechanical marvel, you could make millions.". "On what, war and violence? I built Bonnie to take care of joey, not to fight in a war!". "He's all grown up and out of the house. You accomplished your goal, she did take care of him and now look how good of a job she did. He's following in your footsteps and becoming an engineer like you.". "Bonnie was made for children and that is what she loves. I can tell she isn't happy with joe gone. already decided to sell her to the family diner down the road.". "We could have gotten rich, ed. At least give me her schematics!". "No Will! We may have worked together on everything else but you had no part in this.". "But-". "No Affton! No! She will not be used for war. This is the last I want to hear about this". The door opened and a tall man with long slick black hair, wearing a purple shirt and tie stormed out of the study and the front door slammed as he left the house.

Jacob paused the feed. "Who was that?" Jacob questioned. "My guess is it's his partner. They were arguing over her blueprints and It sounded like this Affton wanted to make robotic soldiers." I said stroking my 5 O'clock shadow.

 **6:00 bells**

"Wow, that was fast" I commented. Jacob got out of his chair and unplugged the damaged animatronic from my laptop. I continued to sit in deep thought. "Nick come on" Jacob motioned to the hallway. I stood up and packed up my computer. I was ready to leave the office when I saw the schematics and the drawing on my desk. "You're taking that?" he chuckled. "Well yeah, technically it's family property" I smiled innocently tilting my head as I folded them up and stashed them in my computer bag. I heard the front door open "Hello? Nick" someone yelled down the hall. "Mairusu, is that you?". I hollered back. He came around the corner and into the office. "I thought to drop by and see how you were doing. Who are yo-... is that the old Bonnie from the back room?".

"Ah ya, why," I asked. "She's dangerous, she killed someone 20 some odd years ago. And how did you get into that room? The only way that door would open is if it was opened from the inside" he explained. "Ya Bonnie told us the horror story. And we didn't touch the door, she just appeared in the main hall asking for help then she sparked out."

"So that aside, who are you?" he asked pointing to Jacob. "This is Jacob I called him to come over after old Bonnie broke down in the hall." I blankly lied. "Why did you call him?" he questioned. "Well Jacob is an electronics wiz when it comes to programming, and I'm a mechanical Grease Monkey and can fix just about anything. So are skill's combined should get her running properly again."

"If she attacks one of you… I can't say I can help" He warned. "We know we are perfectly capable of defending ourselves," I said patting my flashlight on my belt. He looked at it suspiciously as we walked out of the room and down the hall.

"You played that off well," Jacob said nudging me with his elbow. "But of course" I smiled mimicking the team fortress spy. We turned the corner to the front door, Bonnie and Freddy were waiting for us. "So how's the bucket of bolts doing?" Freddy jokingly asked. "Well she's pretty beaten up, but we got into her memory banks and the cool part is my dad is in it! Her first memory. There's a lot. so we'll be binge-watching that" I explained. "So you'll be back!" Freddy excitedly hugged Jacob. Bonnie and I looked at each other, "come hear you!" I said as I gave her a hug and a kiss.

Jacob and I walked out to my car and drove off.

 **Time skip to nick's house**

Jacob and I walked into my house to find my family getting ready for the upcoming day. "Hi sweetie how was work?" she asked."ahh good, is dad still hear?"

"He's in his study" she answered. "Thanks, mom! Oh and Jacob, help yourself to the pantry" I said walking down the hall toward my father's study. I put my bag down and pulled out the child's drawing and schematics and put them in my pant pocket. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the hardwood door. "Enter!" he commanded. I opened the door and walked in. "ahh, Nick how was work?" he casually asked. "It was good… But ahh… that's not why I'm here.". "So what is the problem?" He questioned. "What did Grandpa Ed build and how and when did he die?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Well…ahh gosh, I don't even know where to start on that subject. He built a various amount of stuff nothing too important, but he died about 20 or so years back in a car accident... " he explained. "Did he ever do anything with the pizzeria that I work at?" I asked. "No, I don't think he did I don't know-".

"Did you ever have anything to do with any of the animatronics or the pizzeria?" I interrupted. "What? No, I have never had anything to do with that place till your heroic stopping of a burglary!" He defended. "Are you sure? Then explain this!" I said pulling out the schematics and drawing putting them both on his desk already cluttered with other projects "the schematics are signed Edward Johnson, your father! and the drawing is signed by you at age 6!". He looked at the papers and looked up "where did you get these?!" he angrily asked. "Does it matter?... I found them in the arm of a broken and damaged animatronic.". He paused and leaned back in his chair "look my dad built her to take care of me while he was working because my mom had died and I was too young to stay home alone and he didn't believe in the daycare system. So she was practically my mom until I moved on to college. It was semester break my dad had given her away to the local pizzeria later to become that anime convention. He later received a call that she had been acting hostile to adults, so naturally, he was going to fix whatever was wrong with her. the next morning he was dead. Mauled to death. Bonnie had blood all over her, so she was decommissioned and new animatronics now take her place" he explained as I took a seat in one of the chairs. "Do you know why she attacked?" I asked. "No. do you?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"We don't know why exactly, but we have a hunch it was foul play" I stated calmly as a detective would. "You think it was sabotage?... and who's We?" he questioned. "You know Jacob right?". "yeah, the kid in your Comp Sci class," he said leaning back into his chair. "Yep him. Anyway, we downloaded her main systems to my computer and have been watching her memory feed, Watching you grow up in HD… Just kidding it's not in Hd but seriously it's cute that you wanted to be a Jedi when you grow up" I smiled. "Actually that's the only reason I listened to you about the flashlight. The idea reminded me of my childhood".

 **Jacob's P.O.V.**

I was stuffing my face with as much cereal as humanly possible. "So Jacob, when did nick pick you up?" asked. "Mumph-mumph-mmh," I said with some cereal spilling from my mouth. Nick's mom glared at me. I gulped down my food. "I had a heated argument with my mom last night and I stormed out of the house and met nick at his work at midnight," I said wiping the milk running down my face. "So what did you do there all night?" she asked. I remembered what nick told me in his car "don't tell my mom anything…"

"Ahh it was boring, nick was drawing up something and I passed out after an hour" I lied. "So what does nick do at work?" she asked as she sat down in the chair across from the round kitchen table. "Oh, he sits in the security office down the hall from the stage and party rooms and checks the cameras to make sure that the place is secure. It's actually very dull" I answered. "So the animatronics don't move at all at night? Because I've heard some stories that they move" she interrogated.

"Well ya they move but they just kinda wander the place, and every now and then one peeks its head in to say hi but that's it." I casually answered. I was beginning to get nervous. "Jacob!" nick yelled from down the hall. "Oh thank god," I thought as I got up from my chair and hastily walked to 's study.

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

Jacob hastily came into the study as if he were running from something. "Dude your mom asks way too many questions… oh hi " Jacob smiled. "Have a seat Jacob" my father glared "y-y-yes sir." he stuttered.

 **Time skip to school**

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down at our usual table and waited for Banks and Anthony. I looked at my watch "wow, were early". "So did you think your dad meant it by telling us to get to the bottom of this?" Jacob asked. "My dad rarely jokes and this is a heavy personal matter, so yeah proba-". "Hey, Nick! How's the graveyard shift?" banks interrupted as he sat down in the seat next to me. "Well-ah it was good, a bit surprising toward the end tho," I said. "How surprising?" Banks asked. "An old animatronic booted itself up and creaked into the office… or it tried at least". "Ya and short-circuited in the hallway" Jacob pitched in. "we started to fix her and were continuing the repairs tonight," I explained. "Can I help?" banks asked.

"Hey, guys! What are we talking about?" Anthony asked playfully hitting Jacob on the back taking the seat next to him. "Well, how's repairing a broken robot sound to you?" I nudged. "Sounds interesting, tell me more" he sat back in his chair stroking his chin. "Well she killed someone 20 years back, specifically my grandfather also her creator, mauled to death. She was sold to the pizzeria and started to malfunction. My grandfather was called in to make repairs and she killed him later that night."

"We don't know much more. But the question is are both in?"

"Yep, I'm in" Banks blurted with excitement. "Good. Anthony?"...

"Oh Fuck ya I'm in. you guy's don't get all the action!"


	7. Innocence and Murder

**Ch7**

I smiled at the fact that I had a team ready to stand behind one another in the time of danger. "Good everyone meet at my house tonight at 11:30. Jacob bring your setup, banks spare circuits and parts, Anthony bring an assortment of tools and hydraulic fluid," I ordered. "What will you be bringing?"; "ya what are you bringing?" Anthony and Banks both asked.

I smiled, "I'm glad you asked. I'm going to ask my dad if you can use one of these" I said giving my flashlight a flip. "Wait, you have more?" Jacob asked with an amazed yet confused face. "Sweet we get Lightsabers!" Anthony exclaimed. "Not lightsabers, Flashlights. PLC-306's to be correct. Lightsabers are a weapon so we call them flashlights to sound non-threatening"

"Buzzzz"

"First bell see you guys later"

Time skip to nick's house 11:30

I was getting dressed into my work uniform, combed my hair and went downstairs. I sat down in the living room and patiently waited for my friends to arrive. My phone buzzed [Hey we're here open the door] I stood up and answered the door, Anthony was wearing his normal blue jeans and his black class of 2020 hoody, while Jacob was in his ROTC polo "come in, come in… where's Banks? And why are you wearing that?"

"What, it's comfortable"

"I'm here!" Banks said as he got off his bike in a hurry and ran inside.

"Ok gather round," I said laying down the old bonnie schematics. "This is my grandfather's design of a caretaker animatronic, she took care of my dad after his mom died up until college. After my dad was out of the house she was sold to the pizzeria and as you know killed him soon later. So because we know she's dangerous I smuggled these out of my dad's study." I smiled as I laid 3 other flashlights on the table.

"But won't he notice they're gone in the morning," Banks asked raising an eyebrow. Anthony went to pick one up "ah ah" I slapped his hand away "My dad's gone until Saturday morning on business. But whatever you do, do not lose, break or damage them!" I stressed looking at Anthony.

"So who's is who's?" Jacob asked circling the 3 flashlights on the table with his hand. "Well they'll all do the same job the only difference is color of the blade and the hilt"

"May I?" Jacob jokingly asked. "You may" I replied. 3 seconds in and I realized my mistake they were going to argue and fight over them.

 **Time skip to the pizzeria**

I unlocked the front door and walked in while the guy's unloaded the car. "Girls we're back!" I announced flicking on the lights. "Hey, nick how was your day?" Bonnie smiled entering the room with Freddy behind her. "Oh it was good," I said dipping her down as the night before. "And you brought more friends" Freddy commented. "Oh yes, this is banks my rocketry deputy and electronics whizz, Anthony mechanical specialist and you know Jacob from last night." Anthony and Banks started at Freddy and Bonnie as if they were entranced.

"You still haven't given up hope on that old decomposing bucket, have you? I know how you will defend yourself, but what of them?" Freddy asked.

"That's a good question that deserves a demonstration. Ready guy's?" I flicked off the lights and we all drew are blade's

 **Toy Bonnies P.O.V.**

The where Nick, Jacob, Banks, and Anthony stood now a green, blue, green and red blade in their places. Nick turned the lights on again and they all retracted their blades. "I thought those were prototypes and hard to get?" I asked nick. "Oh believe me they are, the only way I got those is because my dad's gone"

"Alright the office is down at the end of the hall let's move the stuff there" Nick ordered as he picked up a red tool box and led them down the hall. "Great now we got 4-night guards with laser swords" Freddy scuffed. "I thought you wanted Jacob to come back?"

"I did, but I want him to talk to me like nick talks to you. Nick treats you like his girlfriend, he asks you advice and listens to you. He didn't even say hi to me today," she explained. "So go to him, spend time with him, take an interest in what he does. I do that with nick."

"Wait you understand him when he talks nerd?" she joked. "Well some stuff I understand but most of it just goes over my head" I smiled. "How should I start the conversation?" she questioned. "Well it's late, do you think they ate yet?"

"Probably not or it's been a few hours if they did" she answered "so go ask if they want pizza"

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

We entered the office and set our stuff down "ok let's make her as new as possible. First of all take off her skin and try to clean it. Once everything is exposed Replace all the wiring in between the endoskeleton, and-ah replace all the hydraulic fluid. Any other comments or questions?"

"Ya-uhh, I know this may sound weird but, was anyone else turned on by those two?" Banks asked. "Ya son. She made me wanna nut" Anthony smiled. Jacob covered his smile with his hand and sat down in the second chair "if you could choose one who would you do?" banks joked.

"Would I do? Or the one I did" Jacob raised an eyebrow. Anthony and banks fell silent

"you didn't" Bank's challenged. "I did," Jacob said

"Which one?" Anthony asked. "I did Freddy in the bathroom, at first she tried to smother me but in the end, I gave her 'special' functions a test" he grinned deviously.

I tuned them out and sat down in the office chair and noticed the red blinking light on the answering machine, I pushed it and the message played

"H-hey Nick! I just wanted to let you know, I won't be in town for a few days, not to worry I already sent you your weeks pay in the mail.(everyone got quiet and listened) And-ah, oh one of the old security guard's will be running the place in the meantime during the day… h-hel probably give you a call sometime tonight to check up on you. Great guy, he worked your job about 20 years ago, he reminds me of you in fact. He always was doing maintenance and repairs on the old animatronics. He may be able to help with the old bonnie you're working on. After all he's done it before. Well, anyway be careful and talk to you in a few days. Bye."

I sat there staring blankly in deep thought. "Something wrong man?" Banks asked.

"Not wrong, just strange" I continued staring. "What's strange about it? He's going out of town and hired a temporary replacement so he can stay open"

"No, it's what he said about him that raises a flag. Especially when he said, 'He always was doing maintenance and repairs on the old animatronics" and specifically notes the broken Bonnie animatronic" I said as I spun my chair toward the guys

"Yeah that part is a little weird but-" Anthony stopped short when Freddy entered the office. "hey you guy's hungry?" she asked. "Yep", "yeah", "sure", "heck yes!" we all unanimously answered.

"I'll tell chica to make a variety, I'll call you when it's ready," she said walking back down the hall. I watched the guys stare as she walked away, Anthony looked ready to drool.

"Dude, dem hips are…" he put his hand to his mouth acting as if to inhale from a blunt.

Banks and Jacob cracked at the gesture. There was a pause of awkward silence as everyone had their own fancies.

"So ahh could we start after we eat?" Banks asked. Anthony and Jacob looked at banks than to me, I could see the gears turning in their heads.

"Yah can we?" Jacob asked for the 3. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but after we eat we need to get to work. I didn't bring you guy's for entertainment… I got plenty of that" I grinned.

Banks Jacob and Anthony took off down the hall nearly running, I stayed in the office sitting in my chair typing on my computer looking up the restaurant's history… Then it hit me! I energetically leaned forward for the intercom button.

 **Jacob's P.O.V.**

We walked into the dining area, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy sat at one of the tables. "Over here guy's" Freddy waved.

I stepped over the bench and I had not even sat down when "Jacob, Get over here. I need you" Nick said over the loudspeaker. Freddy looked at the speaker on the ceiling and scoffed rolling her eyes. "Hey I'll be back in a minute," I said patting her on the back.

I walked back to the office. When I walked in Nick had that "Ah-Ha" look on his face. "Oh boy, what is it?" I Nervously asked.

He motioned for me to come around the desk "Well I found this" he said as I walked around behind him. Nick had a photograph up on his screen of a younger looking Mairusu, an older looking man, and man in a tall purple suit.

"Isn't that?…". Nick interrupted me "the guy who stormed out of my grandfather's house? Yes."

I gazed in astonishment at the discovery Nick had found.

Nick got up from his chair "welp I'm going to go eat, you coming?" he asked. "Ya ya, just give me a sec," I said sitting down in the chair.

Nick left down the hall and disappeared behind the corner.

15 minutes had passed since Nick had left the office. I was spending time cross referencing the picture and the old Bonnies memory feed. It looked to be a match.

There was a thump in the vents to my left. I slowly stood up and quietly walked over and knelt down. "Hello?" my voice echoed in the stillness.

It felt as if someone or thing was calling me. I unhooked my borrowed "flashlight" and pushed the activator and crawled into the vents. A quarter of the way, I stopped when my blue blade touched the right side of the vent cutting thru like nothing leaving the freshly cut edges a dimly glowing orange. "I don't care what Nick says about this thing. It's a fucking lightsaber" I muttered to myself.

I followed the calls and they went silent when I entered a small room a small room. There was an old animatronic slumped over in the corner. I knelt down to further inspect it. She was an old version of Freddy her once golden skin was torn exposing wires and filthy from the years of neglect. I lifted her hand, it was limp yet it felt alive. I laid her hand down to its original position.

I stood up and gave the room a second look around. The walls were littered with child drawings and newspaper clippings.I skimmed over them.

One of the news clippings stood out, most of the left side was being overlapped by other miscellaneous papers. "-ren Missing". I curiously cleared the overlapping clutter. It was the front page of the local newspaper "5 Children Missing" I continued to read the article "5 children have gone missing from Freddy's pizza Thursday, June 4th. Police are yet to find any leads…"

I began to look up and own to find another newspaper. The next date I found was September 15th, 1999 this time in the New York Times

"Killer At Large. 3 more children go missing at Freddy's Pizza... like the 5 before no bodies are found" and right next to it "New Leads! An unnamed suspect was taken into custody December 6th but later released due to a lack of evidence. Police also have a high suspicion of the day shift security guard…" and not far to the right of that one

"Killer caught! Today the families of the missing children finally have closure. Police authorized a sting operation in where they watched a man dressed in the mascot costume approach the acting child and offered to take her back to see Freddy. Police moved in, with a bit of a skirmish the killer attempted to escape, he led a High-speed chase until he drove off the Oakland Bay bridge to avoid capture. The man is presumed dead but no body was found."

I wonder there's no date on this one…

 **Golden Freddy's P.O.V.**

I lay there unable to greet my guest, I wanted to stand! I wanted to move!... But I can't. I got devious Idea, a horrible Idea, But it is my only chance. I must!

"I'm truly sorry" I whispered. He turned around and screamed to see my ghostly spirit lunge and Possess him.


	8. Alive Again

**Ch 8**

*Gasp* I fell to my knees and clenched my neck "I can Breath!" I panted, "I can move! I can Live" I grabbed the blue light making scorch marks on the floor. I stood up almost collapsing on the strange feeling of having legs again. "I'll make this up to you" I muttered to myself.

"Jacob! Where the hell are you?" a voice called from down the vent.

I debated whether or not I should answer.

"Dude seriously it's been 20 minutes your pizza is getting cold or is cold".

"I'm in here!" I yelled back

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

"Why the fuck are you in the vents? I thought I told you not to go in there" I glared as he crawled towards me. I stood back to give him space to get up as he reached the exit. I noticed his blade was still drawn cutting small divots into the vents "I don't know I thought to explore the place" he said standing up and brushing his knees off, his blade still drawn.

"Did you find anything at least… except dust and dirt?" I smiled

"Nah nothing really" he tossed his flashlight up and missed it on the way down, I quickly grabbed it mid-flight. The blade nearly missing his leg.

"Are you on fucking acid!" I got the blade upright and continued my rant "One, you're an idiot! You know what this thing will do to you! Two, How did you miss that catch?" I retracted the blade and clipped it to the other side of my belt.

I walked over to the desk I watched from the screen. Foxy and chica had been talking with Banks at the table and Anthony was nowhere to be found. I pushed the button for the intercom "Banks, Anthony! break time's over back to work" I ordered.

I turned to Jacob still waiting for an elaborate comeback or excuse. Yet he just stood idle and strangely had not said a word.

 **Golden Freddy's P.O.V.**

I stood there like a deer in headlights, not knowing what to do. should I apologize, should I run?

"Hey you alright?" he asked

I opened my mouth about to talk, then paused "ahh yeah I feel great" I smiled

"Are you sure you're not High? Seriously what did you find in there?" he joked.

What do I say, he doesn't seem to buy calm I'll be defiant "Do I look high to you?" I contested.

He smiled "No, But you're acting strange. And now's not the time. We have work to do." he looked at the old broken Bonnie on the table across the office.

"Now let's get back to work we don't have all night" he stood up from his chair and walked over to the table his hands behind him.

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

"I am a Jedi Like my father before me," banks said igniting his blade in the dark hall.

"Banks cut it out" I smiled shaking my head at the cheesy gesture.

He stepped into the light and into the office withdrawing his blade and attaching it to his belt "what, you have to say that was cool tho" he said taking a seat on the office desk. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Anthony walked down the hall into the office "sup guy's" he casually said

All eyes turned to him with me giving the first question "where the hell have you been?"

"Ahh well, your assistant gave me the tour… and ahh" he paused at me glaring at him. "What she came on to me!" he got defensive

I chuckled and nearly broke out in laughter. "Dude, I don't have an assistant! She's just like all the other girls. An animatronic!"

His eyes got huge "Wha-What!".

Banks and I broke out laughing "it's not funny!" he yelled. Banks and I stopped "no kidding It's comedy Gold!" and the laughter continued.

"Ok jokes aside I didn't bring you guys to jack off. Anthony, Banks work on what I told you guys before we ate. Jacob, you need to reprogram her computers to recognize the new parts. Understood? Good."

Jacob looked at me as if I were speaking German. Sometimes I do without realizing it. It being my second language. "Something wrong son?" I asked

"Ah no, but can you refresh me on how to do that?" Jacob asked.

Banks and Anthony turned around facing Jacob with puzzled looks. "Your kidding right?" Banks razed his wrench to scratch his head.

Jacob looked uneasy and nervous from the looks everyone was giving. "Well ya but how can you forget you taught me," I said as I walked over to him and punched in a code. Ok now you see these are the old programming codes for each of her parts, you need to reroute the mainframe or brain signals to match the new codes of the parts Banks, Anthony and I are installing. Watch" I typed the old hip joint code in and replaced it with the new one and rebound the part to the mainframe. "Did I pass the test professor?" I looked at him with an unamused face.

He looked like he was about to shit his pants "ahh yeah S-Sure" He stuttered.

"Anthony you're in charge I'll be back," I said as I started down the dark hallway at a faster pace than normal. Bonnie came out of one of the party rooms as I walked by "hey what's the hurry" she said trying to keep my pace.

"Jacobs acting weird ever since he crawled in the vents, I want to talk to Mari about this," I answered.

"Yeah that definitely goes on the list of strange stuff that goes on around here," she said as we arrived at the prize corner. I knocked on the box and she instantly popped out making me jump back a few feet.

"Hi nick, how's the job been?" she asked leaning to the side of the prize counter.

"Ahh, actually that's what I came here to talk about."

she looked at me suspiciously. "What in particular?"

I leaned on the counter with my right arm "A Lot of weird shit goes down here and I want to know why"

"Hu, what in specific, because if I listed them you would be here for an eternity" she joked. I let out a small laugh.

"Can you tell me the history of this place starting with this photograph" I pulled up the picture I found of the old photograph on my phone and laid it on the counter turning it towards her.

She studied the picture carefully, bonnie came to my left to see the screen. "Well that's Mairusu, next to him is Henry, the creator for the old spring animatronics. He died about 3 years after opening, and the guy in purple is William he created the current animatronics." Mari explained.

"What's Spring animatronic?" I asked.

"Well, you've probably seen other pizza places have animatronic and suit mascots. A spring animatronic combined the 2. It was a far out idea but it worked… for a while at least. The way they work is, you need to put them in suit mode. you crank endoskeleton and cross beams back to make room for a person. The critical flaw of the design was the spring locks holding back the endoskeleton. If they failed you would be crushed. We found out when a female employee was killed in one"

What she said left a surprised and alarmed look on my face "so what about William?" I asked. Bonnie walked away in boredom

"Well he's got a complicated story, At first he was just the day shift manager and an old friend of Mairusu. The 2 distanced each other for a while but after the old Bonnie you're fixing killed someone, he stepped up and built the current models. Over time he started acting strange and later suspected of the killing of several children. What proved him guilty was when police did a sting op and he ran himself off the bay bridge"

I stood there puzzled "How many children," I asked

Mari looked at me "8… including me" he said glumly looking down at the ground.

My eyes got huge "S-so you're… Dead?"

"Yes, and so with the others. They don't remember because I Hold their memories and their pain. But They know what happened yet they act like they have always been that way. Self-aware robots"

I counted in my head "wait that leaves one without a body to inhabit" I said.

"Well not a functional one, no" she quietly said still looking down.

"So where is the 8th?" I mellowly asked

"She inhabits the spring Freddy in the back room. That's why she's dangerous" she looked up at me with a few tears flowing down her face.

"Is she dangerous because she's a spring animatronic?"

"No worse. If you had been viciously murdered and left in a closet unable to move would you share and take over someone's life to live your own?" she questioned.

I thought hard about this statement all to come down to the conclusion of "Yes if I was desperate enough… wait how do you get to this room?" I asked. She looked at me alarmed.

"You aren't going to volunteer yourself are you, because I won't let you!" she angrily said.

"No No! Not me, My friend Jacob went down the vents and ever since he has been acting weird. Could she…"

"You said yourself 'If you were desperate enough'" she quoted me.

I paused and put the pieces together, it all made sense. The cluelessness, the sluggish reflexes, and actually not saying a word while I yelled at him.

I looked up at mari "how can we fix this… I mean, I don't want to send her back but she can't stay in him… there's got to be a way". I slowly paced around the prize corner with my hands behind me. Then it hit me. I turned to mari with a smile

"What," she asked confused

"I have an Idea," I said raising my pointer finger to the ceiling

"And that is" she motioned for me to continue.

"When they decommissioned the suits, are they fixable?" I asked.

She looked at me with a look of disbelief "You have to be kidding Right? You would need to put her on while someone fixes her endoskeleton. You have a death wish, and that already happened once"

I stroked my chin and shrugged at her "well I'm not losing my friend without a fight" I smirked as I removed my flashlight gave it a flip and turned to walk back to the office leaving Mari with a face of confusion.

 **Mari's P.O.V.**

He walked away down toward the office and could do nothing but stare at how he took the information with such a happy go lucky attitude.

I saw Bonnie intercept nick for what seemed like a few words and a kiss, then walk towards me.

"So what was that all about?" she asked

I rolled my eyes palmed my face. "When I first met him I thought he was strange, but now I realize he's Insane" I looked up at Bonnie.

She looked at me surprised and confused "well I know that he's a different breed of guy, and he talks to the point where you get lost. But insane How?"

"He wants to fix Goldey so she can live a better life" I expanded not telling the whole story.

Freddy came to the prize corner from seemingly nowhere "what about Goldey?" she said in an angered tone.

I let out a sigh "I told nick about us… and I told him about Goldey."

Her eye twitched "You told him about us! Why!" she yelled

I looked down nervously "Well… Nick told me one of his friends is acting strange not like himself after going into the vents… He thinks Goldey may have… possessed him"

"Well then what are your thoughts on this?" Bonnie asked with an agitated tone. Freddy stayed silent in deep thought.

"I… yes, I think she possessed him" I answered quietly.

Freddy looked up at me and stared me dead in the eye "which friend?" she scauled.

I could see the hatred in her eyes as she stared into mine. Bonnie scooted slightly away.

I gulped "A-ah… Jacob" I Studdard.

She slowly turned her head toward the hallway to the office "I'm going to kill that bitch… Again"

She took off at a full sprint, enraged.

Bonnie looked at me "So… are you going to stop any of this? Because she's probably going to kill him."

I thought about that for a second "I'll let it play out up until before someone gets hurt" I smiled

 **Toy Freddy's P.O.V.**

I sat quite at my desk facing the back wall behind the security desk punching in the part numbers as I was instructed. The other 2 worked on the animatronic while Nick continued to look over the old schematics. He checked over his shoulder periodically to check my progress. I am hidden… but just for how long? I stood up from my chair and started to walk toward the hall. "I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a sec," I said my back to the hall.

"Goldey! You Bitch, I'm gonna kick your ass!" A voice yelled from down the hall. I turned around.

Freddy came running down the main hall straight towards me.

"I'm gonna beat you so hard you'll wish you never left the back room!" she yelled.

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

Jacob stood 2 feet from my desk frozen as if death himself were charging down the hall. Anthony and Banks peaked out the right corner to see what the yelling was about.

I closed my laptop and ducked down under my desk as Freddy trucked Jacob, causing them both to slide over the desk, knocking the majority of stuff off, the fan hitting me on the head.

Freddy landed on Jacob pinning him down, repeatedly slapping him across the face.

"Get out of him you decomposing piece of shit" she yelled.

Banks and I went to go restrain Freddy. "Freddy!" I yelled. She slapped him again. "Freddy! Stop! You're just hurting Jacob" I yelled holding Freddy's right arm, Banks on the left.

"You of all people should know that's not Jacob" she glared at me.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Anthony yelled and the room got quiet.

Freddy spoke up "In the back room there is an old animatronic who possessed him".

"I wouldn't have to take this body if I had a working one!" Jacob said struggling under Freddy.

"Get! Out! Of Him!" she snarled at Jacob's imposter.

He smiled "And I'll do just that"

A ghostly figure sprung out of Jacob and into Freddy. Freddy's eyes closed and nearly toppled over then catching herself. She opened her eyes, they were black with white pupils. Banks was working on getting Jacob to come to.

"Ha! How's it feel now you-" she interrupted herself with a spasm "you don't know your place, do you? You belong in the back roo-" she spasmed again "I spent years in there. Now it's your turn. You had your time on stage! And now you're Finished!" she yelled and another ghostly figure was expelled from Freddy landing itself in Jacob.

Goldey inside Freddy stood up and looked at herself "Finally, you don't know how good this feels" she said. She smiled at us and stood up the chair that had been knocked over and sat down.

Banks Anthony and I had gotten Jacob to come to "how you feel son?" I asked. He mumbled a bit then tried to sit up "wow wow wow, you've been through hell just relax, you're ok"

He looked at me sickly "no I'm not… Freddy in me I can tell… she's on a rant and it's giving me a headache.

Mari and Bonnie walked into the office "well I see you're having fun" Mari said unamused.

Goldey stood up from her chair "No No you can't! I won't go back!" she protested

Bonnie came up next to Goldey and sat down on the left side of the desk, her butt in Anthony's face as he was keeping an eye on Jacob. He noticed as I did she had something circular and long tucked in the back of her panties.

Bonnie slowly reached for it as she continued to talk "Don't you see you need to go back. It's too much for his body to handle." she took out the object… it was my flashlight. She pushed a button and the claw opened.

"Just think he may die if you don't" she reasoned.

Goldey wasn't convinced "I'm keeping this one. Freddy can have the old rotting piece of junk" she smirked.

"Sorry to hear that" Bonnie stood up pointed the flashlight and down Goldey fell.

I looked at Mari "ok Mari I need you to transfer Goldy back to her body and Freddy out of Jacob." I said. I turned to Anthony "go with Bonnie and get the old Golden Freddy out of the back room" I ordered.

"No need," Mari said to Anthony and Bonnie "I can do it from here"

She closed her eyes and with the movement of her hand caused the spirits float back to their normal bodies.

Foxy and Chica came into the office to help Freddy wake up. As did we with Jacob

 **Jacob's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes, I was on my back on the floor. Strangely Foxy and Chica kneeled over me. My head hurt I closed my eyes at the pain and felt my head… My eyes sprung open "Hair?! Why do I have hair?!" I looked at my hand, my eye twitched in anger and confusion.

"What's wrong," Chica asked.

"This isn't my hand," I thought. I tried doing a sit up like in PT, my first attempts were futile. It was twice if not 3 times as hard. I sat up, I felt a secondary movement on my chest. I looked down… "Why Do I Have Boobs?!" I yelled. Everyone in the room turned to me.

"Wait, Jacob?" Nick asked confused. Mari turned to Nick "you didn't tell me that He was still in there" she scolded.

"Well you can fix this right?" he smiled nervously.

She looked at him with a face of distaste "no I can't fix this I'm all out of energy. It will take till tomorrow night till I can swap the 2 back" she looked at me "so can't do anything about it. your Female until tomorrow night.


	9. 7-65 parabellum

Ch9... the long awated one sorry guys

Mari left the room to go back to her box. I looked down at my breasts giving one a touch, a strange sensation went through me as my hand made contact with my new chest, giving it a small squeeze. I noticed Nick and Bonnie monitoring me.

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

Jacob glared at me with hate as he tried to stand, Foxy and Chica helping him. As soon as they let go he nearly fell then counterbalanced for the added weight of his chest, eventually learning to stand straight. Anthony laughed at the sight.

He turned to the source of the outburst "Is something funny Sergeant?" He angrily yelled.

I knew he was pissed just by seeing him call Anthony by his rank. Tho it sounded funny with his new voice.

Anthony fell silent to think about what he had just been asked probably debating if he should answer as he normally does with a smart ass comment. He popped to attention "Yes Ma'am. I see you're having problems with your boobs, I'll hold them for you Ma'am" he jokingly sounded off as if he were being inspected.

Banks, Chica, and Foxy burst into laughter.

Jacob's eye twitched "why you!" he lunged at Anthony and jumped on him knocking him down on his back "I have been through hell and back, and now stuck in Freddy's Body and you make fun of the fact that I have boobs," he said as he stood up.

The room was quiet except some painful moaning coming from Freddy inside of Jacob.

 **Toy Freddy's P.O.V.**

I slowly awoke from what had seemed like a series of unreal events. I cracked my eyes open, Nick and Bonnie knelt by sides surrounded by Banks, Foxy, Chica, and that other guy. "You feeling alright?" Bonnie asked.

My head hurt I closed my eyes. "How is she," a voice asked. That sounded like my voice! I opened my eyes… It was me! "Ahh" I screamed as I jumped up to my feet, surprisingly faster than I ever could.

"Wow wow wow, I didn't mean to startle you. Just relax, goldey is back to her norm and everything is back to normal… well, except were stuck as each other" my obviously inhabited body said. I looked down, I was wearing a blue polo shirt with khaki pants and most notably I had a flat chest.

I looked up at me "Jacob?" I asked

"Yep we're like this till tomorrow," he said

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

Freddy and Jacob continued to talk slowly becoming background noise as my attention was drawn to the phone that started to ring. I looked around for it in the clutter that was thrown off the desk, finding it under some papers. I hastily picked up the receiver and answered the call. "Hello?" I asked

"Yes, is this Nick?" a middle-aged man's voice asked. "Speaking" I answered.

"Hey this is Mike, Mairusu has me running the place until he comes back. He probably told you that. Anyway, how's the night shift? Probably figured it out pretty quickly that you should keep them out of your office and-" there was a loud crash behind me. I turned around to see Freddy pinning down Anthony on the table with the old animatronic on it. "Don't touch my boobs!" she yelled.

"What do you mean your boobs? There Jacobs now" he grunted.

"Hold on Mike," I said putting my hand over the receiver, "Guys! Shut the fuck up I'm on the phone god damn it!" I scowled causing the room to get silent. I uncovered the receiver and put the phone back to my ear "You were saying, Mike?"

"What was that?" he asked

"Well Freddy is causing a bit of ruckus nothing major" I casually said

Ah yes… anyway, you've done a good job keeping the girls away. I'll be stopping by around 6 to get situated to open doors at noon".

"Alright see you then. bye" I said as both we both hung up.

I sat down in the office chair, I had just realized that the room was still silent, I turned my swivel around everyone except Bonnie slyly snuck out of the office.

I let out a long sigh "it's been one hell of a night… and not particularly in a good way" I smiled at her.

She pulled up a chair next to me "I just wonder how things will go in the morning. How do you think Freddy will do as a senior in high school" she jokingly asked.

I let out a small chuckle "how do you think Jacob will do as a girl" I returned an equally important question. "Hmm I think he will get used to it," she said.

I let out a loud yawn as I checked my watch, 3:26 I had time to sleep, to the point that the floor was comfortable. Bonnie pulled my padded computer bag over to me to use as a pillow. She herself used me as her head rest and soon were both fast asleep.

 **Bank's P.O.V.**

Anthony and I snuck out of the office we all saw that he was agitated and stressed from the recent events. We both sat down at a table by the stage and not a word was spoken till Anthony finally broke the silence "it's going to be weird tomorrow at school with Freddy" he said taking out his phone.

I thought about the subject before I spoke "she's going to get so lost in there because last time I checked I don't think Jacob has a copy of his schedule".

He started laughing "what the hell is so funny?" I asked confused.

"This!" he laughed spinning his phone around so I could see a picture of me taken just at the right moment with both my one eye closed the other just a slit with my mouth open similar to the old "listen here you little shit" meme. "Is that going in the kik chat?" I asked with an unamused face.

"What do you think? But hey that's almost as good as the one's of Gillespie 2 years ago" he said taking the phone back.

"Dude I miss him, you could snipe that kid any time of day and it was meme-worthy" I chuckled.

"Yeah I do too, his sister just doesn't make the same faces," he said glumly.

"Well, it seems that rocketry got its start from him and James. I hear there doing well in College" He said as I began to stand up

"Speaking if sniping commanders I bet we could get good shots of Nick while he's distracted," he said as he got up off the bench. I thought if I really wanted to mess with Nick on a night like this… "why not" I smiled and we went down the hall toward the office.

 **Time skip 5:45 AM**

Anthony and I got bored with taking pictures of Nick sleeping with his mouth open within the first 5 minutes and had returned to the same table as before. Anthony had passed out on the bench across from me as I played on my phone.

There was a knock on the window at the front door. I ignored it at first but whoever was at the door was persistent to the point that I stood up to look who wanted to get in.

A man in his early 40s late 30s stood at the door in an old light blue uniform and a hat that read security with a briefcase. I approached and unlocked the door to let the man in. upon closer inspection, I noticed the uniform had been faded probably with a few bleach stains on the cuffs of the sleeves. "You must be Nick" he assumed.

"Ahh… no Nicks in the office down the hall. Do you want me to go get him for you?" I asked pointing over my shoulder.

"That be great," he said as he walked over to the counter as if he was having a flashback. I turned towards the hall glanced back at the man, then went to go get Nick.

When I arrived at the office Nick was still asleep with Bonnie resting her head on his stomach. I approached them slowly and quietly until I stood right over Nick, my shadow overlapping his face

I bent down ready to lightly slap him, I raised my hand

"Don't you fucking dare," he said with his eyes still closed. I stood up "you have-".

"A visitor? Yeah, I know" Nick said laying down.

"Yep"

I walked out of the office and down the hall with Banks and into the dining area. Freddy, Anthony, Jacob, and Bonnie stood at the far end near the lobby. Jacob approached me "hey no matter what happens, do not let her fuck my grades or reputation," he said towering over me.

"No worries, I already thought of that. And I have a plan" I smiled. He glared at me.

"Heres your flashlight," he said angrily pushing it onto my chest. I grabbed it when he let go and walked toward the stage.

I looked at Bonnie and then to the others "well it's best that we go, school awaits" I said motioning the guys to leave Freddy, Bonnie and me alone in the lobby.

"Well, this is probably going to be a very interesting day for all of us…" I paused thinking of what to say next that gave Bonnie a chance to bud in.

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to Jacob, the Challenge will be for you to make sure Freddy behaves herself in the classes you aren't with her?" she said.

"You bring up a good point that I will have a solution for shortly," I said turning toward the door waving for Freddy to follow "Bye Bonnie," Freddy said walking out the front door for the first time since she had been murdered.

We walked to my car, I pulled out the clicker and unlocked the car for Anthony and Banks to get in.

"I call shotgun," Anthony said opening the door preparing to hop in the front seat.

"Wow wow wow, Freddy gets front. Come on get your ass in the back" I smiled.

"Fuck off son," he said blankly. I paused for a second… "you wanna walk?" I angrily glared.

He muttered a few things under his breath and got out of the car and opened the passenger side back door then he froze in thought for a brief moment then looked at me "can I ride in the hatchback?" he asked.

"Anthony, What is with you and riding in trunks?" I asked confused

Banks raised an eyebrow at the opportunity to insult Anthony "It's because it reminds him of how he got to America" he smiled at Anthony.

Anthony gave banks a displeased look for using such an overused joke.

"Everyone just sit anywhere but the front seats" I intervened

Anthony opened the hatchback and crawled in while Banks took the left rear seat. Freddy just stood to my side as if she awaited orders to get into the car. I walked over to the driver's side door expecting her to follow. She stood there motionless looking back at the pizzeria.

"Come on Freddy lets go," I said as I got into the car

 ****IMPORTANT** From now on 3rd Person will be the prominent method of writing.**

Freddy turned around towards the car and walked over to the passenger side door, Giving the pizzeria one last glance before opening it. She took her seat and got situated in her surroundings.

The sounds of a variety of objects being tossed around filled the cabin as Anthony tried to get comfortable in the trunk.

The sounds were ignored by everyone. Nick checked his mirrors and buckled his seatbelt, reminding Freddy she had to as well, While banks played on his phone.

Anthony continued to arrange the assortment of jackets, road flares and other equipment commonly found in trunks. He had found a comfortable on the jacket that was strangely elevated comparison to the rest of the trunk.

Thinking that he had finally found a spot to lay on, he placed his full body weight on the jacket and whatever was under it.

Nick looked in his rearview mirror "You good back there?" he asked as he turned the ignition.

Anthony made a few minor moves and found a good spot where nothing was being jammed into his back. "Yeah, I'm good. Let's go" He replied to Nick.

Nick once again looked into the rearview, hit the button to close the hatch and began backing out to the right, then eyes ahead to exit the parking lot.

He drowsily looked right then left the left again of the deserted. Noticing that everyone was distracted and the roads were clear, he thought to speed towards the stop sign light to wake everyone up.

Meanwhile, Anthony lazily stared at his phone suspecting nothing.

Nick pushed the gas half way. And the car lunged forward.

Anthony was pushed against the not fully closed hatch. as a jacket had obstructed the lock tasked with securing it, the hatch gave way. And an alarmed Anthony tumbled out along with 2 small boxes that he had been unknowingly laying on. One of the unmarked brown cardboard boxes opened on impact with the pavement. Spilling pistol ammunition everywhere.

Nick slammed on the brakes, stopping the car 6 feet from its previous position and hastily got out of the car to check on his dim-witted friend.

Banks and Freddy soon followed and came around to the back of the car.

Freddy went to help Nick get Anthony up onto his feet, while banks stood off to the side confused about the sight of bullets littering the street.

Nick and Anthony began to argue, Banks ignored it as he went to one knee to give the bullets a closer look. He picked up a bullet and thoroughly examined it, he noticed that the casing itself was the size of a 9mm but oddly bottlenecked at the top. He turned the primer of the round toward himself to read the caliber size and manufacturer. "W-N.30 Luger" he read aloud then to pause in amazement.

Nick and Anthony kept at it with Freddy attempting to get a few words in "Why the hell would you accel-" Anthony was interrupted by Nick "what is it with you and trunks…"

Banks stood up and tried to get their attention "hey… Hey, nick."

No result on the 3.

"NICK!" he yelled.

Nick's attention went to banks along with Freddy and Banks.

"Yeah what?" Nick asked still with the agitated tone meant for the argument.

Banks held up the round "why do you have pistol ammo in your car? Specifically 9mm parabellum" he asked.

Nick looked Banks square in the face "because I have a gun that shoots it"

Anthony stepped closer to banks and Nick almost forming a huddle "what gun?" he asked.

"Wow, you guy's have no memory. My great grandfather's p08 6 inch".

"Oh yeah, the demilitarized navy luger. I thought that thing doesn't work or that you weren't allowed to touch it" he smirked.

Nick gave a guilty smile "well I've been busy lately, mom doesn't notice me working on it at 11 o'clock at night…"

Freddy kneeled down to examine a bullet for herself while Nick and the guys talked guns and ammo. She picked up a round and admired it's lustrous brass cartridge and polished copper pinnacle. Freddy thought to keep it as a souvenir and quickly slipped it into her left pant pocket unnoticed.

"Alright, now let's get this ammo picked up. Both boxes had 50 rounds each. And I want every round accounted for" Nick ordered to Banks and Anthony.

The 2 went to work counting the bullets picking them off the pavement.

Nick led Freddy to the passenger seat and got into the car himself.

It took 5 minutes for Banks and Anthony to get into the car. This time Anthony decided to be normal and sit in the passenger side back seat.

Nick drove out into the intersection and straight to his house where they would part ways until school.

Nick pulled into his driveway and parked the car. Banks and Anthony got out of the car and got on their way home while Nick and Freddy sat in the car. Nick leaned back into the driver's seat and sighed presumably from exhaustion. There was a long pause of silence. Freddy looked out at the 2 story red-bricked house that looked well maintained by the pristine appearance getting her bearings on the situation.

Nick still hadn't moved and Freddy began to get bored "So are we just going to sit here all day or what"

He stared blankly at the white garage door "well I guess we should get a move on things, we don't have much time" he brought his arm up to his blank stare and looked at his watch "we don't have much time at all"

Nick sprung back to life and opened the car door, as did Freddy.

Freddy followed Nick to the Front door and waited patiently as Nick unlocked it.

The door opened and Nick entered.

He laid his bag to the side of the door and removed the 3 other flashlights that Banks, Anthony, and Jacob had used, laying them down on the coffee table.

Nick wasn't surprised to find no one home, he knew it was later than usual and his sister had school and mother, work.

Freddy entered inside. The front door entered directly into the modestly sized living room that had been outfitted with dark wood floors that seemed to complement the surrounding furniture. The coffee table stood centered and parallel to the couch and bookshelves that also housed the tv.

Freddy Followed Nick into the kitchen, passing the couch and a dining room table that could be seen from the kitchen's bar.

"Pantries open, have some breakfast we have a long drive ahead"

Freddy looked at Nick confused, "Wait I thought we were going to school?" She asked.

Nick approached and opened one of the cabinets overhanging the counter and retrieved 2 glasses, placing them down on the counter. "Well that was the original plan but I think a day in the country will do both us good. Orange juice?" Nick explained opening the fridge and taking out the gallon of orange juice.

"Sure…" Freddy answered taking a seat at the round kitchen table. "But why to the country?" she asked.

"Well my grandfather being the creator of the first Bonnie and other prototypes, I think it may shed some light on the unfortunate events that took place at the pizzeria," he said concentrating on pouring the juice.

Nick turned around and handed Freddy one of the full glasses, and placed the other on the table.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"No problem, go ahead and raid the pantry, I'm going to change real fast. I'll be right back." Nick said approaching the stairs.

"Alright" Freddy nodded as she got up and made her way to the closed door.

Nick went upstairs.

Freddy opened the door to the pantry, grabbed a random box of cereal and walked over to the counter to hunt for a bowl in one of the overhanging cabinets.

She finally found a bole after only 3 guesses of which cabinet they were in.

She turned to the fridge and grabbed out the milk, poured her cereal, and sat down to eat.

Once Freddy had finished her breakfast she sat at the table draining her patience for Nick to return, becoming more restless by the minute.

Freddy stood up from her chair and began to wander around downstairs in the direction of the living room.

She noticed the flashlights on the coffee table across the room. She looked over her shoulder, making sure that Nick wasn't there.

Freddy grabbed one and held it up to examine it. She held it upright and pushed the activator.

The Saphire blade shot from the aperture. Her face went to a smile of glee.

She swung the blade as if she were in battle. The blade emitting its mesmerizing hum as the plasma moved through the air.

"Careful, you'll cut your arm off," Nick said behind her from the kitchen.

She jumped at the sound of nick's voice.

she turned around with a guilty smile, retracting the blade.

Nick approached Freddy wearing a gray Air Force pt shirt that he tucked into a pair of BDU's with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

Nick outstretched his hand for the flashlight. She reluctantly complied and gave him the weapon.

"You ready to go," he asked clipping the flashlight to his belt, opposite to his own.

"Yeah I guess" she paused eyeing the silver and black saber hanging on nick's right hip. "Did you eat?" she followed up.

"Ahh give me a sec" he speedily walked into the kitchen and disappeared into the pantry.

Freddy looked down at the coffee table 2 sabers remained. "Should I?" she muttered to herself.

Just as she was about to make an attempt to grab a flashlight Nick poked his head out of the pantry. His mouth stuffed with a breakfast bar "Moh fuchung" he said, crumbs flying from his mouth.

Freddy let out a small giggle at the pathetic sight.

She saw him walk over to the table and chug the glass of orange juice that he poured earlier.

It took a while for him to gulp down his Breakfast

"All right let's go," he said taking his car keys out of his pocket and moving toward the front door.

Nick took a seat on the floor and pulled a pair of combat boots over to him. "Go ahead and get situated in the car, lacing these up takes a bit," Nick said tossing the keys to Freddy.

Freddy opened the front door and went out to the car. She looked around at the morning sky before opening the passenger side door and taking her seat.

She sighed leaning back into her seat and felt the phone in her pocket vibrate. Freddy quickly figured out how difficult it is to answer a phone while sitting.

She answered bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Freddy? Hey its Bonnie, how's high school?"

"Well, I'm not going. Nick's taking me to the country to try and get some questions answered… how's Jacob doing?" Freddy asked

Bonnie paused "ahhh… well… I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

Freddy reluctantly asked for more information "why? What did he do?"

"Heh heh… ahh… Chica told me that she was going to show him around the place to help him get accustomed to things…" Bonnie paused

"Ok... So where do things go horribly wrong?" Freddy questioned.

"Well… ahh… she s-started to get him accustomed to your body…" bonnie stuttered.

Freddy thought for a moment "How? I swear if he fucked..."

"No no no, it's not that bad but… more or less… he felt you up… *cough*... thoroughly"

Freddy sat in the car motionless.

"Freddy? Freddy you there?"

Freddy sprung to life "seeing that he likes it, I'm going to fuck him so hard, he'll still feel it after Mari switches us back!" she raged into the phone. And continued to yell into the phone

On the other end, Bonnie pulled the phone from her ear and somewhat flinched.

Nick locked the house and walked over to the car unnoticed by a ranting Freddy. Nick opened the driver's side door and walked to the trunk and put his backpack in walked back.

Freddy instantly went to a calm voice as Nick got into the car and put his flashlight in the center cup holder next to an old bottle of water.

"Alright Bonnie I gotta go... bye" Freddy hung up and laid the phone in her lap.

Nick looked at Freddy before backing the car out. "How are things at the pizzeria?"

"Ehh, you know the normal abnormal," she said picking up the phone in her lap to try and bypass the password.

Nick put the car in drive and made his way to the highway. He periodically looked over watching Freddy's futile attempts at opening the phone.

"Just use the fingerprint," Nick said keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"Oh… Forgot about that" she smiled

"In!" she exclaimed showing the joy and excitement of someone who just accomplished a project.

About an hour passed and Freddy had thoroughly depleted her phone's battery and began reading the road signs in boredom. "Left lane passing only… Rest stop 10 miles…" and continued to do so

Nick at first ignoring her became agitated at the narration of the road signs.

"Freddy?"

She kept reading "Welcome to Solano County. Speed limit 45"

Nick, Trying to make Freddy shut up failed to acknowledge what she just said about the new posted speed limit.

"Fred-" Nick fell silent mid-sentence at the sound of a police siren.

Nick complied and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Nick watched as the officer step out of his car and approached his window.

He scowled at Freddy who gave him a guilty smile as a makeshift apology.

The officer knocked on nick's window and leaned down as Nick rolled the window down. The officer had pale white skin with dark brown hair and looked not a day over 20.

"Licence and Registration please," the officer said as he pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket.

Nick pointed to the glove box. Freddy opened it and reached for the papers.

Nick looked at the officer's uniform and badge. The badge read "Detective California State Police".

Freddy handed Nick the papers which he handed to the state Trooper. The officer walked back to his car and came back a moment later. "I see you have a crystal record…" the officer said

"Yes, sir?" Nick replied.

"Well, it isn't anymore…"

Nick thought of what his dad would say to when he got word that his son had gotten a speeding ticket and gulped.

"...But. I know what your father would say so I'll let you off today. But keep the speed to the numbers, Alright?"

Nick looked at the officer wide-eyed "thank you so much… officer?" Nick squinted at his name tag.

"Fitzgerald, Jeremy Fitzgerald"

"Oh t-thank you, sir." Nick stuttered as the officer tipped his hat and began to walk back to his car.

Nick rolled his window up and started the car, watching the officer step into his patrol car.

"I know him…" Freddy mumbled to herself

"Huh?" Nick asked at the quiet statement.

"Oh… I just feel like I know him from somewhere" she answered

"From where?" Nick asked pulling out onto the highway.

"I don't know, he just seems familiar..."

Time skip 3 hours

Nick pulled the car into a dirt road off the highway. The bumps rudely awoke Freddy who had fallen asleep resting her head on the window. "Awh! Son of a Bitch" she said holding her head.

"What happened," Nick asked while reaching for the water bottle in the center cupholder his hand knocking his flashlight.

"Nothing… I just hit my head. Where are we anyway?" she asked.

"My grandfather's house in Collinsville. The old bonnie's birthplace. He wasn't your creator but your concept came from this house" Nick said lifting his hand from the steering wheel to point ahead following the curve revealing the manor hidden in the trees

Freddy looked ahead, her eyes glimmered in amazement "wow" she muttered to herself.

Nick overheard Freddy's comment and smirked keeping his head and eyes focused on the road.

As they got closer she noticed that the house continued to grow. Until Nick pulled around the circle in front of the estate.

Freddy got out of the car and looked up. The house had 3 floors denoted by a balcony that surrounded most of the length of the house. The white paint was chipped and the rose bushes that had seemed to once have been contained by a low metal fence had overtaken it and grown large but yet match the height of the first-floor windows. Massive pillars spanned the whole length of the building creating a southern Victorian style estate.

Nick stepped out of the car and then leaned in to reach his flashlight in the cupholder then under his seat while Freddy was still admiring the huge estate. "This place has a funny story behind it," He said closing his door and walking back to the trunk

Freddy turned around to look at Nick "What's the story?" she asked Nick who was only slightly visible behind the open trunk.

"I'll tell you once we get inside," he said taking what looked to be a leather strap out and closed the trunk revealing a pouch attached to the strap. Nick reached into it pulling a pistol magazine out as well as a luger from under his shirt.

"Why do you have a gun?" Freddy asked. Nick passing her and approaching the door.

"Ehh… you never know when you'll need it" he said slamming the magazine in and pulling the toggle to chamber a round. "Ohh and…" Nick turned around towards Freddy and through her his flashlight. Surprisingly she caught it.

Nick turned back towards the door and pulled out a key from his pocket.

He inserted the key into the old lock wich looked as if no one had unlocked it for a decade or two. The lock resisted but eventually budged with an ear raping creak as the door swung in. Nick entered the house and felt the wall for a light switch. The lights flickered on briefly and the sound of a generator kicking on rumbled the floor. Freddy entered and gazed up at the elegant wooden structure of the main stairwell and marble floors The house appeared to be fully furnished with sheets covering the main fixtures from dust.

"Holy shit I thought it would be empty and ya know… in the same conditions as outside," Freddy said.

"Yep, it has enough rooms to get lost in so stick with me," Nick said walking away from Freddy and toward the stairwell. Nick led Freddy up the first flight of stairs. At the landing, there were two large heavy oak doors with exquisite gold framed paintings on both sides of the doors. Nick approached the right door and opened it mockingly bowing his head as the lights turned on automatically revealing an old fashioned library that went to the second floor that could be accessed by a sliding ladder. Freddy entered the first Nick following her admiring Freddy's reaction to her surroundings.

Nick came up behind her and spoke "This… if it's not obvious is the library."

"Wow," Freddy muttered to herself approaching the left wall bookshelf "It's just too bad I don't read" she smiled at Nick.

"Why not?" Nick asked approaching the large painting above the fireplace going around the executive desk. The desk was covered by a white sheet that was thrown upon it haphazardly as you could still make out the desk lamp and other clutter. He walked around behind it stopping just in front of the fireplace to look up and give a smile at the gold-framed painting.

"I don't know… mangle is normally the one who reads to the kids" she turned away from the shelf and looked at Nick. He was staring up at a large painted portrait of a uniformed man. He wore a long navy blue coat with gold buttons his left side littered with awards. All of which meant nothing to her except she noticed an eagle, wings spread holding a laurel reef with blurred detail in it and a black and white cross held up by a red, white, and black ribbon around his neck. The same symbol was on the white topped crushed officers cap with oak leaves on the bill. Below it were some photographs and far to the right of the mantelpiece was the hat from painting.

"Who's that" Freddy finally asked.

"My great grandfather. He built this place after the war." he smiled reaching for the hat.

Freddy looked at the hat, it had faded and yellowed with age she noticed the eagle on the hat had a swastika in the reef. She to an involuntary step back as he blew the dust off then brushing it with his hand.

"Nick… was your great grandfather a Nazi?" Freddy asked

Nick looked at the eagle on the hat "Well" he looked up at Freddy "yeah… he was in the Kriegsmarine (navy) as a U-boat captain. He said walking over to the desk behind him. "He joined in 1938 and made ace within a year".

Nick pulled one end of the sheet off and followed through till the other end of the desk, revealing some papers, a lamp, a few pens and photographs, and an old black rotary telephone.

Freddy turned her attention to the photographs on the desk. There were 2, one was a picture of a group of uniformed men standing on the hull of a U-boat with the officers standing on the railing of the conning tower and rest of the crew sitting and standing in varus places, one sitting on the forward deck gun his with a surprised face as if he was going to fall off with one man on each side of him alarmed grabbing him. The other was of him, his wife and a little girl, who couldn't have been older than 3. presumably his daughter with "Ich Liebe Dich fur immer. Komm bald Nach haus" written on it.

"What's that one say?" Freddy asked pointing at the family photo.

Nick got closer to Freddy and leaned down to read. "I love you forever, come home soon." he read.

"Is that his wife?" she asked

Nick hesitated "was… in Germany at least..."

Freddy looked at Nick puzzled "'Was?' what happened to her?" she asked.

"My Great grandfather has a complicated story behind his life. He tried to tell me the story when I stayed here for a week when my parents went on a vacation. I was 10… I didn't know it then but he was dying. He knew that I wouldn't understand but he told me it anyway… He passed later that summer."

Freddy looked a Nick waiting for him to continue "do you know the story?" she finally asked.

"roughly I don't remember minor details. The only other person who knew the story was my Father's father. He was mentored by my great grandfather who was the father his wife. They lived in the city until she died in a car crash leaving him to take care of my dad and for a short time my uncle Michael. who joined the army and was KIA in the first 6 months of the war. When the crash happened he built the old Bonnie here to take care of my dad and about a year later they moved in here until my dad went off to college only to come back because Bonnie killed his father. Ever since my great grandfather lived alone with a similar robot to aid him-"

Freddy interrupted "wait you're telling me that there is a similar robot in this house?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember her around from when I was 10 but the last few times I've been here I haven't seen her.

Freddy nodded accepting the answer she was given. Then another question arose "you kinda left the topic what was the story of your grandfather?"

"Well I may have some things wrong but we'll see… My great grandfather had citizenship in both countries. He went to visit Germany ignoring the warnings of the coming war. He knew that the Germans would have him watched and later arrested if he tried to return to the states. the Germans at this time had few records and him entering the country at this time went unnoticed. So he decided to blend in. he joined the Navy as an enlisted man. His ultimate goal was to return to the states by later deserting and make his way back home but his commanding officer saw potential in him and had him sent to an officer school. He graduated as a Lieutenant Zur see (O1 U.S. equivalent) and became the 2nd officer aboard a Type IIX U-boat. He completed his first patrol in 38 and did 2 more until he was promoted to first officer and second in command of a newly outfitted type IX class. On its first patrol, it hit a mine in the English Channel, he and most of the crew survived and later rescued by a German patrol boat."

Freddy took a seat on the floor in front of Nick who also pulled the large rolly chair to sit on and continued…

"He was given leave for 5 months in 1940 for surviving the wreck and was to be promoted to Kapitänleutnant (O3 U.S. equivalent) to take command of his own Type IX U-boat. in those months he fell in love with a girl who he later married upon hearing that he had a baby on the way."

Freddy smiled at the story then asked "What was her name?"

Nick looked surprised for a moment "ahh I think the wife's name… was Erica? And the baby's… I don't think he ever told me" Nick said

"What happened to them?" Freddy asked.

Nick paused for a second, hesitating "... I'll get to that momentarily" Nick answered softly

Freddy nodded. And Nick continued. "He received a telegram that said he must report to duty and his ship was patrol ready his wife 3 months pregnant. When he went on his first command he made ace for sinking 4 times the required amount of tonnage of merchant shipping to England. He was awarded a submarine command badge and the iron cross 2nd class. While on patrol he and his men became close friends as what normally happens on ships. They became a second family to him when the telegram came from his wife he and his men had a gender reveal party and celebrated. Months later when he returned to port the day his daughter had been born. On that day he swore to himself that he wouldn't desert and he would stay no matter the war's outcome to raise his child."

Freddy looked up at Nick "so what happened to them?" she asked.

"Hold up I'm getting to that," Nick said and continued.

"He continued to go on patrols with his crew and had a wave of success as the years went on. By 1944 his daughter was now 3 and he had been promoted to Korvettenkapitän (O4 U.S. equivalent) and the allies had begun to push Germany into a corner. He acknowledged this but did not waver on his promise to his daughter. Not long after, he was selected for a special assignment he was to bring a Gestapo agent to Batavia carrying special cargo. And then to continue as if it were a regular patrol. While on the assignment he received a telegram… His wife and daughter were killed in an allied bombing raid…"

Freddy's eyes had a saddened look come over them "That's terrible… What did he do?" she asked.

Nick looked at her "it seemed his world came crashing down…" he paused. Then continued. "Anyway, he announced his loss to his men and they mourned with him. He and the crew began to hate the Gestapo agent aboard for his lack of sympathy toward the matter. Saying something along the lines of 'just one of the many who must die for our glorious Reich'. Upon hearing him say that he pulled 5 other crew members who he trusted the most and revealed the truth about him and how he had planned to desert, but didn't because of his wife and daughter. He explained to them that he has nothing to hold him back and if they wanted to desert with him. With some persuasion they accepted. Once they refueled and delivered the Gestapo agent they left port. He later revealed his secret to the whole crew and told them they could either desert or go home. Those who wanted to go home be dropped a few miles from Hawaii in lifeboats to be captured and taken as POW's and would be returned home after the war. The others would sail to California and scuttle the sub off the coast." Nick smiled at the look on Freddy's face.

"That's... actually really smart so where did the sink it?" she asked as Nick got out of the chair and turned toward the painting.

"I'm not entirely sure" Nick smiled deviously.

 **That took for fucking ever! the great grandfather's story has a seed of truth to it and will probably become its own book**


	10. Chapter 10 coming soon?

chapter 10 will come out... shit if I know...

I'm turning my attention to the new ww2 book about nicks great grandfather. that should be out sooner than later

well anyway let me know what you want to see in chapter 10 and you may leave whatever comments you want for my tardiness.

once again... Sorry


End file.
